Best friends to Lovers
by CoolPegasister14
Summary: One night changes Kim and Ron's relationship forever
1. First Times

The night was dark,cold and the crescent moon high in the sky peered down on the small town of Middleton. Light shown on the soft carpeted floor of Kimberly Possible's room. She sipped on a can of strawberry crush,watching an old "I love Lucy"It was the classic one where Lucy suprised her Husband with the news of her was Kim's favorite because it was unique and was dressed for bed and was wearing a long sleeved, white,cloth nightgown that reached her gave it to her because her other ones were used as capes by the twins. It was old fashioned, but it was soft and showed nothing except her neck,feet,hands and face, plus the gown was loose and flowed behind her.

There was a soft tapping on the window. Looking up,she saw Ron Stoppable, her best friend in the whole wide world, poking her window, trying to get her to open it. They saw each other everyday, but a second apart felt like a month. She rose from her bed,walking to the window,opening it for him. He stepped in,shutting the window.A cold gust had flown in while he was crawling in and had hit Kim, on her small chest,two dots poked against the fabric. Ron grinned"Hi ,watching Lucy without me are you?" He smirked,always joking with her about her show. He couldn't stand it,but if it made her happy,he was content."Maybe,so what? Its my favorite episode and you always talk during it" she smiled and he blushed slightly,her smile making him puddy in her hands. "Wheres Rufos?I got him something at the thrift shop" She walked to her dresser,grabbing something from the top of it. She held up a tiny doll sweater,grinning"Haha!I love it!He's sick,we were watching a movie and I went to the bathroom,and when I came back he was lying in the empty popcorn bowl!But I'll bring it to him,Im sure he'll love it"Kim gasped and then giggled when he finished the story. "Haha,he never learns" He nodded and kicked off his sneakers,plopping himself on her bed,bouncing the teddy bear he got her when she had the measles,off the bed.

"_Ron-n-n-n-n-n"_ she droaned."You knocked off Sir cuddleworth"he blushed,picking him up,and smiled,looking at the dark brown fur matted with yellow paint,lint and other small imperfections that gave him personality. The ears were bent and his left eye was colored in with a purple marker. Ron chuckled softly"I think I did him a favor,he needs to be put down!"Kim rolled her eyes"Oh Haha,should your one legged captain America action figure be put down to!?"He frowned,slitting his eyes"Dont you put down C.A"she smirked and sat next to him"Ron...am..am I a good sister to my brothers?"His eyes filled with a desire to make her happy"Of course!Your so kind and portective...I..W.w..wha...where did that come from?"she blushed softly"I yelled at them for being loud and my mom asked...w..why cant I be a good sister..."Rons heart hurt as she looked away"Oh..Oh Kimmy..no..no your amazing...I'm sure she didn't mean it"he wrapped his arms around her,nuzzling his nose into her beautiful red hair"Its okay Kim..I promise"he inhaled,loving the smell of her. She pulled away,smiling softly"Thanks Ron,you know just what to say"

"I know what you need. I saw this on a medical show"He stood,walking downstairs. He knew her parents and brothers were out,but crawling in her window made him feel assertive and in charge. He came back up with 6 scented candles and a small Bic lighter from the kitchen "Lie down Kim" she blushed and did so. Ron set the candles on the dresser and nightstand,making sure there were no easily flammable items near them. He lit them and smiled at his friend.

"Im going to give you a foot massage, its supposed to relax you"She smiled"Ron,you dont have to,Im f..."he cut her off by rubbing her soles slowly"Ohh"she bushed and he smiled,digging his thumbs into her soft soles,enjoying her moans"Thats it..relax"he rubbed the toes,watching her face"ohhhh Oh my, Ohhhh that's nice"he swallowed, squeezed and rubbed harder,wanting her to feel more pleasure. Kim squirmed,sighing in ecstascy"Oh My..Oh..Oh thank you"he licked his dry lips,running his hands up to her ankles,drawing shapes with his pointer finger on her calf. He then ran his fingers slowly up her thigh,his cock growing as he felt the smooth skin of her body. He wanted her,he wanted to ravish her,to take her,to make her his.

"oh Ron Oh Mmm"his breathining deepened and he rubbed back down to her feet,grabbing the left foot. It was so tiny in his hands, he was afraid he'd break it. Ron brought it to his mouth,pressing a kiss to the big toe,then the next one,and so on. He watched her face. She was still moaning, but he wanted her to scream. He stuck his tongue out,sliding it across her dainty toes"Oh R..ron... ? Oh my Ohh"he closed his eyes,sucking the toe. He moaned and swirled his tongue around it,and then moved to her other foot,sucking the little toe,pushing his soft,pink tongue into the spaces "Oh Ohh Mm Ohh Oh God Ohh" he grinned,chuckling "Shh baby" He suckled,humming softly,making her feel the vibrations. Kim moaned and whimpered as he lapped at her soles.

He stopped,running his fingers up her smiled,wanting her to feel him in her. He licked her thighs slowly,placing kisses in the spots she moaned loudest at. Ron ran his fingers along her bikini line,twirling the curly red hairs that poked out of her panties. He put his head down,gripping the bow on her virginal white panties with his teeth. He slowly pulled back,her scent filling his nose. He slide them off,placing them to his nose,inhaling her sweet scent. Ron then put his face back down,staring at her wet,hairy slit. It was glistening with arousal and the natural oil in hair. He licked his lips,but pulled back,looking at his best friend in the whole world"M..May I?"

She blushed and nodded slowly. Ron grinned and went back down,spreading her pussy lips,inhaling"Oh Kimmy..you smell so good"he licked slowly,moaning as he tasted her for the first time. She was sweet,but tangy. He gripped her legs,lifting them up so he could have a better view of her glistening bush. He blushed and inhaled,pushing his face into her kissed and sucked ,her juices running down his face and throat. Kim screamed in pleasure"Oh Ron!Ron!Oh OH ahh..Oh god I..Ohhh I've never..Oh Yes!"he smiled and licked the clit,suckling it hard"MmmKimmy,your so pretty"he sucked as hard as he could"Come for me Kim...let it out"she whimpered and gripped at her sheets,knocking Sir Cuddlesworth off again. Kim screamed his name as she had her first orgasm."RON!Oh OHH AHH!"her juices spurt out,covering his lips yet again. She shook and whimpered,trying to catch her breath. Ron blushed harder,amazed at how beautiful she looked when she came.

"Kim..t..that was so gorgeous"she panted,sweat made the nightgown cling to her body. Ron used her panties to wipe up the rest of her juice,tossing them into the pile of laundry. He then crawled next to her,watching her face to see how she would react "K..K...Kimmy?I..Im s..sorry I..Just..I..." he had just violated his best friend. "R...Ronald.." she looked at him with sleepy,lust filled eyes

"That was increidble" "A..are you angry at me?" she shook her head slowly"No..Im happy" He smiled and swallowed his saliva and cowardness "C..Can I..kiss you?I..I mean a real kiss" she sat up,shaking still from the orgasm. "Y..Yeah" He leaned in,closing his eyes,as did she. Their hearts beat faster with each passing second. He pressed his soft lips to hers. Kim moaned and he gripped her side,kissing harder,more aggresivly. She moaned and gripped his blonde hair tightly for levarge. Ron pushed his tongue into her mouth,allowing her to taste herself ,while his other hand went to the back of her head,pushing her towards him.

" Mmm Baby, you taste so good" Ron mumbled into her lips,not wanting to lose contact. He let go of her head,instead,letting his hand move between her legs. His fingers rubbed against her soft pussy,getting her aroused even more"Ohh Ron ooh"he smirked and quickly rubbed back and forth on her clitoris."Yes Kimmy...enjoy it"she moaned and leaned back,whimpering"Oh Oh Ron Oh Ron!Ah Yes!Yes!"he attacked her neck with kisses,wanting to make her orgasm again. He knew that what he was going to do was risky, but worth it.


	2. Virgins Touch

Ron slipped his index finger into her pussy,surprised at the tightness that gripped him like a vice. She moaned and he pumped it in and out,hearing the squishing noise."Yeah,you like that baby?"she mumbled"Yes"he sucked her ear,licking around the lobe"Come on Kimmy,Cum for me"Kim whimpered,grunting softly"I..I..Oh..ah..RON!"her fluids covered his hand,sticky and sweet like honey. She collapsed on the bed,panting hard. Ron sucked the juice off his fingers,licking his lips"Delicous"he kissed her lips"Taste yourself baby...you taste so good and sweet"she blushed,licking his tongue,tasting her own juices.

He smiled and kissed her neck,sucking hard. He wanted to mark her,make her his,show every other boy that she was ruined for them. Ron sat up,taking his jersey off,throwing it on the floor,his chest slightly muscular from "crime fighting"and being a mascot. He kissed her again,smiling "K..Kim..I..I...I love you...these past few months I've been having these feelings but...I...I..you were dating other guys and...your so perfect.."she blushed and put a finger to his lips"I love you to Ron"he stuttered"Y..You do?!Oh Kim!I..Im so glad,I wanna make you the happiest girl in the world"she blushed more and he started to unbutton her gown,his bulge growing bigger with every milisecond."R...Ron wait" had he moved to fast?Did she not want this?

"Y..Yes Kim?"she looked at him"It's my first time..please be gentle"His eyes went wide"F..f...first time?"his voice went up an octave"Y..Your..a...virgin?!"He couldnt believe it. Kim was so pretty and kind,how could she be a virgin?"..But..those guys were always bragging...I...was so upset..."  
she blushed"I never did anything with them Ron,I wanted to save myself for someone extra special""Oh Gosh Kim...I...Im a virgin to"he blushed "I..Maybe we shouldnt..w..what if I hurt you?Or you dont like it?!"she smiled"I want you to Ron...I want us to take each others virginities"he was going to lose his virginity to his best friend,and take hers. A dream come true

"I..I'll make you feel so good Kimmy"he kissed her and shakily unbuttoned his pants,sliding them off,his boxers had a very large tent,making Kim and Ron both blush with embarrasment. Ron tossed his pants on the floor,getting under the sheets,lifting them for Kim. She got under them,looking nervous. Ron smiled reassuringly and slid his boxers off,dropping them on the floor. Only their uper body showed,the rest was hidden under the sheets. Ron raised the sheets to show her his 7 inch long cock. Kims eyes went wide"W..w...will it fit?"he smiled,caressing her cheek"Yes baby"She reached for it and swallowed"Can I touch it?"  
"S...Sure!"he couldnt help but blurt it out. She inhaled and touched the tip,getting pre-ejaculation on her hands. Kim looked at Ron for approval and he smiled"Its okay"she wrapped her hand around his 3 1/2 inch wide member,making Ron groan and lean back"Oh Kim"she moved her hand up and down,rubbing his cock.

"That,s it baby ohhh"she smiled softly,going faster,more pre-cum beading at the tip. Kim swallowed and leaned down,kissing the tip. She then licked her lips,tasting him. Salty,but she liked kissed more,making Ron groan her name"Kim...Kim..oh babe..oh fuck yes"she stuck out her tongue,sliding it across his cock. Kim loved making him moan. She licked up and down his member,occasionally sucking a random spot. Ron groaned and gripped her hair,not hard but enough to show his appreciation. She inhaled more and kissed his left ball,then the right one. This made him explode.

Ron grunted and thrust his hips,sending white,sticky cum shooting through the air,on to the cotton sheets. He panted,staring at Kim"H...How did you..?"she blushed"I overheard Bonnie talking"he smiled and wiped her chin,removing a bit of pre-cum"That was amazing Kimmy"she blushed more and he kissed her,continuing to unbutton her nighty.

Alas,the last button was unhooked and he slid the nightgown off of her,gasping at her small breasts."Kim...Your so beutiful...your so sexy...I wanna make this special for you"Kim smiled"You will"he ran his hands down to her tiny and perky breasts,the soft brown nipples stood erect from arousal and the cold air. Ron cupped her left one,massaging slowly,while pinching the right one's nipple"Ohh Ohh Ron..Ohhh"he smiled,leaning down and pressing a kiss to the left one "So soft"he whispered. He then smiled and licked the nipple,causing Kim to shiver with pleasure. He moaned and sucked it,lapping at the areola.  
He pulled away and cradled Kim's back with his left hand and her side with his right one. He laid her down on the bed,her hair fanning out against the pillow. He ran his hand down her cheek"Are you sure"she nodded"I've never been more sure of anything"he nodded and climbed on top of her,positioning himself at her entrance"I..I'll try to be gentle..i...if it hurts to much,tell me to stop,promise?"she nodded and he kissed her slowly,rubbing his cock on her slit,getting her more wet"O..Okay Kimmy,I love you so much"He kissed her hard,slowly pushing himself into her pussy. The lips parted as his cock entered her cunt. Kim grunted softly,the sensation new and strange.  
He pulled away,looking down at her "A..Are you okay?" "Y..Yeah" he smiled and entered more,coming to her hymen. Ron blushed,not wanting to hurt the person he loved most in the world"T..This is gonna hurt baby...squeeze my hand okay?I love you so much"she nodded,holding his left hand He inhaled and pushed forward,breaking her thin membrane. Oh the pain,it was like someone had poked her with hot needles. Tears budded in her eyes as she squeezed Rons hand. Boood mixed with arousal dripped onto the sheets. He kissed her,whispering"Im so sorry baby"he peppered her neck with kisses. When he felt her relax,he slowly pushed in more,her tightness squeezing his hard cock. Ron nuzzled her neck"Oh Kimmy"she moaned softly,and that was all the encouragement he needed. He pulled out slowly,thrusting back in her depths."Oh god Babe,your so tight"Kim moaned,gripping his hair "Ohh ahh"he got into the rythm. He kissed her,pulling out and pushing in"Ohh Kim Yes mmmmYes"he smiled ,looking down at his lover"Ah Ron Ohhh"Kim watched was focused and every thrust,the bed squeaked,and she got closer to orgasm. Ron panted and groaned,gripping the headboard"Oh Kimmy!OH "she moaned and he smiled,grunting"Yes baby!Yes!"he panted,plowing her cunt hard"Oh Oh uhhgg Uhhgg"he kissed her hard,holding her hands"Cum for me honey!"he panted and licked her neck"I..I..Oh Ron Oh cum with me"he panted and pumped faster"Ahhh Fuck yes!MMyeah!"he panted,thrusting hard"I...Im close"she bit into his shoulder."AHHHHHH!RON!""AHHH KIM!"As Ron pumped into her one final time,he expelled his seed,sending the gooey,white liquid into her depth. Kim screamed his name,letting her pussy essence mix with his seed. Ron kissed her,sweat dripping on her. He rolled off of her,holding her to his chest. Kim panted. "I love you Ronald" "I love you Kimberly"They closed their eyes,not expecting the suprise in the morning.


	3. The lovers awaken

Sunlight shone on the golden hair of the young man fast asleep in bed. Dried sweat caused the hair to cling to his freckled face. The girl next to him was fast asleep,exhausted by the activity the night before. Her red,silken hair covered her face and pillow. Her neck was covered in hickey,s,evidence that she was ruined for any other boy. Dried seed and blood stuck to the sheets and her inner thighs. The loss virginity was clear for her. The spots of blood,the dried tears. It was beautiful. Ron's eyes fluttered open,breaking through the wall of rheum. He sat up,using his thumb to scrape the rest of it out. He looked around,confused at first. Then he remembered. The massage,the kiss,the tears. Ron looked at Kim and smiled wide. She was so adorable,and all his,atleast he hoped.

Ron rolled over,spooning her. His hands held her gently. He nuzzled her hair,inhaling her sweet scent. The shampoo she used always smelled like grapes,and whenever he had a chance he'd smell her beutiful red locks. His cock,now limp and covered in Kim's dried pussy juice,was pushed against Kims bare ass. Kim opened her eyes slowly,adjusting her eyes to her surrondings. She felt hands holding her and panicked for a second. But then she remembered,just as Ron had. She blushed and rolled over,facing him. Her eyes were big and innocent. Ron swallowed and whispered "H..Hey"

Kim,suprised that he was still there,spoke softly"Your still here?" Ron frowned,what did she mean? Was it just a one night stand?"Y..Yeah...I..I am"she smiled"I was afriad I'd wake up and you'd be gone.."Ron sat up quickly"Never...Your mine..I love you so much. Im not some guy who would just use a girl and break her heart"Kim smiled wide "Im glad..Last night was...It was.."she couldnt finish her sentence. "Perfect...Amazing...I didn't want it to end" Ron smiled"Sorry about that"she giggled a little and he lied back down"It was fantastic,I've wanted to make love to you for so long..when I woke up this morning..I thought it was a dream,but then I saw your beautiful hair and our clothes on the ground" Kim layed her head on his chest,using her pointer finger to trace hearts and circles on his chest.

He grinned,tracing a finger up and down the ridge of her back,loving the feel of her skin. His smiled disappeared when he saw the spots of blood on the sheets. "Kim...D...Did..I hurt you alot?"he blushed,as did she "No...b..but its supposed to feel that way Ron...I...Im kind of sore but thats okay,because I love you" he felt so guilty "Im sorry Kimmy"she smiled and nuzzled his chest,her hair brushing across his nipples. Ron smiled and twirled strands of her hair in his fingers. He took her right hand in his and kissed it,smiling.

"Its Thursday"Ron groaned to Kim. "We have to get up" was Kims responce. Ron smirked and ran his hands down to her ass,squeezing"Im up"He grinned and Kim blushed. Ron chuckled and kissed her cheek,then her nose,and finally her lips. He ran his hands up to her hair,sliding his tongue into her mouth. Kim moaned and gripped his hair. Nothing could ruin the moment. Except one thing.

"Kimmy,I made waffles and ci-Oh my god!Oh!" Her mother had opened the door while Ron and Kim were liplocked. Ron had unlocked the door to get candles last night,and forgot to lock it again. Her parents knew not to bother her when she slept,so they didnt when they got home. Ron pulled away and blushed hard,his hard cock now limp. Kim gasped and covered her face. "M..Mom!I..I..Umm..Get out!GO!"her mother shut the door,blushing just as hard as them. Ron was visibly shaken"Im dead..Your dad is going to kill me and cut of my cock"

Ron groaned. "Ron its fine..Im sure they understand...Im almost 16,I can make my own choices"she nuzzled him and he sighed. "I..I'll get dressed"he stood,grabbing his boxers,sliding them on. He slid his pants on,putting his jersey on sat by her,smiling. "I love you Kimmy..a..are we..dating?" Kim blushed and swallowed "I..I hope so" he grinned and kissed her hard. Maybe a little to hard because the force must have caused her tongue to slip into his mouth. He moaned and kissed from her lips down to her door opened again and cleared her throat."Umm..w..we need to talk.."Ron froze and sat next to his naked girlfriend,whose only coverage was the sheet.

Before Kim could speak Ron did "Its my fualt!I seduced her...I...I love her so much and...she loves me..Please dont tell Mr Possible ..He'll kill me!" blushed"Umm..Okay...but..please use portection"she eyed the blood stain and looked at kim with big eyes"You should wash the sheets.."Kim blushed more,and Ron looked guilty. "Please be safe"they nodded quickly. "Should I go over the types of po-" "NO!"they yelled in was bad enough when her mom explained puberty when she was 11,or how her parents had explained were babies came from on her 10th birthday. She didn't need any more sexual talk. "Okay..Umm...Get ready for school"they nodded and Mrs Possible shut the was going to be a long day


	4. Under the Bleachers

Ron smiled and kissed up her legs,to her stomach. He licked her belly button,making her giggle. "Haha,ticklish huh?" he chuckled and nibbled his way up to her lips. Her hands went to his pants,but he pushed them away. "W..wait Kimmy,let me get something,okay?"she nodded as he stood,putting his jersey on. "I'll be right back baby,stay wet for me"he winked and ran towards the school.

He ran towards the nurses office,dodging people. He was panted when he arrived,but he couldnt let that slow him down. He opened the door,walking inside. He looked down at the sick kids and the girls waiting to get tampons. He walked to the desk and blushed at the old woman. "Whats wrong Ron?Another mega-wedgie?"he blushed more and cleared his throat"I Umm..w..well uhh.."he stuttered "Yes dear?"he looked around "I...umm..Kim and I..umm..."he scratched his head,blushing"We uh...we...started to umm...get..intimate.."the nurse raised her eyebrows"You need condoms?"She said the Condom part a bit to loud because some kids looked up,smirking. "Uh y..yeah..keep it down please.." "Okay,here " she opened her drawer,showing him a wide collection of blushed and searched until he found extra large trojans.

"T..Thanks"he tucked the pack in his pocket and walked out,feeling the eyes burn into his head. Ron ran through the halls,yet again. He finally made it outside,and ran to Kim,panting. She looked up and smiled"Ron!"he smiled and showed the condoms "Now where were we "he grinned,taking his shirts off,and unzipping his pants. Ron tossed them to the side,getting on his knees next to Kim

"Sorry Kimmy,its awkward to ask for condoms" he blushed and kissed her hard,pushing her into the ground." Kimmy..I..I love you and..well...Can I talk dirty to you?"she blushed"Yeah Ron..Yeah you can"He grinned and licked her cheek slowly,tasting her sweet skin. "I wanna shove my cock in your tight cunt Kimmy,I wanna make you scream my name. That sound good?You taking me hard,stretching your sweet,wet twat?" she whimpered and nodded,growing wet at his words."Good,Im gonna make you scream baby"he slid her panties off,licking the crotch where her arousal had rubbed on. "Mmm so good"she blushed and Ron slid his boxers down,letting his hard cock spring out. "Oh Ron..your so big"he smirked and kissed her,sucking on her tongue,running his hands up her back to her bra. He fumbled with it and groaned

"Seriously?Thank God you werent wearing one last night,it would have taken forever"she laughed and he finally unhooked it,tossing it away"I hate that thing,keeps me from some pretty yummy things"he slid his velvety tongue across her nipples and cleavage,making kim shiver. He sucked a nipple into his mouth "Mmmm your nipples are so tasty "she moaned and Ron grabbed the condom package,opening the box. He got out one,fumbling to open it because Kim was kissing his neck. He finally opened it and slid it on his cock,fitting perfectly. He smiled and whispered into Kim's ear"I want you to ride my cock"Kim blushed and Ron smiled"If it hurts to much we can stop"she nodded as Ron laid down.

She straddled him and he smiled,rubbing her sides. "Oh Kimmy..your so pretty"he carressed her cheek. Kim blushed and positioned herself,slowly sliding down. They moaned together as he entered her. Kim whimpered and leaned down,kissing Ron. Ron rubbed her back to relax her. Kim slowly lifted herself up,and then sank back down,groaning " Oh Ron ohh"Ron moaned and gripped her hips"Thats it baby,enjoy it" he moaned and Kim rocked back and forth,her pussy adjusting to his size. She sat up,letting his cock slide out of her juicy cunt,and then slammed down,moaning in pleasure. Ron massaged her breasts slowly,smiling as Kim rode him. He sat up,licking around her perky breasts "Mmm,Kimmy you like that?"

She smiled,riding more"Ah oohh Ron!ahh!"he kissed her nipples,circling them with his tongue. He loved her nipples,they were so perky and perfect. He sucked one into his mouth,enjoying her moans. "Oh God Yes!Yes!Oh Ron ah!"he chuckled and flipped them so he was on top. He thrust quickly,in and out,his cock was covered in her juice. He kissed her hard,suckling her tongue. Kim moaned and grabbed his ass,which Ron appreciated. He panted and smiled down at her"Yeah,you like that baby!?"she nodded"Say it!"he yelled at her,sweating "I..I like it!ahh!yes!I..Im so close!Oh Oh yes!"he chuckled and bit her neck,marking her again

"Take it all baby,Oh god you're so tight!AHhg!Ohh say my name!" Kim moaned and clawed at his back,leaving marks. "R..R..RON!AH RONALD!RON!RON!RON!"She screamed loudly,echoing around the metal bleachers. Ron grunted hard,shooting his cum into the condom,collapsing on Kim. He panted,rolling off of her. He slid the condom off,tying it and tossing it in the old trashcan that was covered in graffiti and cock jokes. Ron smiled and pulled Kim close,kissing her cheek"Your amazing baby,I love you so much"

she smiled and nuzzled back,her pussy juices covering the ground."I love you to Ron..your incredible"she sat up,putting his jersey on,smiling."This is mine now"he chuckled,sitting up"Oh yeah?Well then these"he grabbed her panties"are mine"he chuckled, "Hey!"Kim laughed,grabbing for them "Tell you what,I'll give you your panties back,and you can keep the shirt..if I get a kiss"Kim looked like she was in deep thought "Hmm...let me think...deal!"She leaned in,kissing him on the lips. It was a regular kiss,gentle and perfect.

He grinned,grabbing his clothes. "Are you okay babe?I didn't hurt you right?" Kim smiled,something about him being afraid to hurt her during sex made her even more aroused "No Honey" "Are you sure cau-" "Im sure Ron"he blushed,putting his undershirt on while Kim put on her clothes,and his jersey,over her regular shirt. Ron cleaned up,groaning "Ah crap babe,we missed 2 classes...Do you wanna hang out at Bueno Nacho?We can pick up a snack for Rufus,he's feeling better" Kim smiled "Okay,my parents are going to my brothers conferences tonight..d...do you wanna come over?" "S..Sure,I'll bring rufos"she blushed and held his hand as they walked behind the school,walking towards Bueno Nacho. Kim felt her pocket vibrate and got out her phone "Kim,Draken is at the mall!Hes threatning to blow it up!" "Wade!Im on the way!" "Ron,Draken,s threatening to blow up the mall!Lets go!"


	5. Naughty Ron

Kim and Ron ran as fast as they could to the Middleton mall,which was packed with cars. Running in,they saw Draken holding a switch near the fountain in the front part of the mall. People were either hiding or running for the doors. Draken grinned,yelling "I finally have my day!If you dont give into my demands I'll kill you all!"Kim gasped and stood"Hey Draken!" He looked up and sighed "Hello Kim Possible..your helpless this one more step and I'll blow this mall to bits!"

Kim frowned"What do you want"He smiled"I want to rule the world..I want everything...I want to see you die!Shego may be sick but I can handle this by myself!"He aimed a lazer at Kim,who dodged the beams. She grabbed a grappling hook gun from her backpack,aiming it at the support beams above Draken.

She shot it,getting a good grip because of the jumped,swinging at Draken,who raised the gun to kim again. Before he could fire,Ron,who had snuck up behind him,grabbed the gun from him. "No one aims a gun at Kim!"Ron had pure hate in his eyes. "WHat!?Stop-"Kims foot made direct contact with his face,sending him flying backwards into a make-up kiosk. He groaned and grabbed for the inhilator,which had fallen out of his hands and was 3 feet away. "RON!Get the device!"Kim shouted. He nodded running for it,grabbing it just before Draken could.

Draken looked up at his enemies. "Umm..truce?"Ron aimed the lazer at him,growling"No way in hell Fucker"Before he could pull the trigger,a familiar green suited woman flew by on a hoverboard,grabbing Draken and the lazer. She flew out of the sky light,causing it to shatter and small glass crystals to litter the ground. Kim sighed,as did Ron. "I..Im sorry Kim..he got away.."

"Oh Ron...even if you did shoot him...Shego would probably seek vengance" Ron sighed and handed the destruction device to the S.W.A.T team who were a few minutes to late. He walked towards the door, with Kim following him "Ron please..Its over..Hes gone for now"He nodded"I..I was so scared when he shot at you...I mean,I always am but...we're finally together...the irony would be to much"Kim whimpered and hugged him tight"I'll never leave you Ron...we're a team..and Drakens a moron"

He smiled and carressed her chin"Yeah..come on..lets get some nachos,this whole day has been exhausting. Kim nodded,holding out her hand,which Ron gladly took. They walked to Beuno Nacho,ordering their reugular meal. Sitting at the table,Ron smiled at Kim,loving her beutiful eyes. She looked up,seeing him stare and blushed "I'd say my eyes are up here but your already looking at them"

She giggled and stood,grabbing Rons hand"Lets get Rufus and go to my house" "sounds great Kimmy" he grabbed his leftovers for Rufus and headed out. Kim went to the house,unlocking the door. There was a note on the fridge "Kimberly,we went to confrences and will be back aroun 8:30. Dont touch the cupcakes they are for a potlock at work. Dont answer the door for anyone-Mom and Dad-"Kim smiled and sat on the couch,turning on the telivision. There was a knock and Kim walked to the door,looking through the peephole,seeing her lover standing there. She opened the door,smiling"Hi Ron"Rufus popped his head out of Rons jacket and waved"Hey Rufos,Ohh your wearing the sweater"he rolled his eyes and squeaked"Rufus we got news"Ron stepped in the house,closing the door behind him"Kim and I are a couple!"Rufus slit his eyes,were they messing with him?"Im serious Buddy,watch this"Ron dipped Kim,kissing her hard on the mouth

Rufus's mouth dropped open,followed by clapping. Kim blushed and Ron grinned"So K.P,what do you want to do?" "Umm...watch a movie?" "Sure,you pick,I'll get us some soda"he walked to the kitchen while Rufus munched on nachos next to Kim,who searched through the romantic movie section. Ron came back with two Strawberry sodas,handing one to Kim. He sat next to her,smiling "What are we watching?"he asked,before taking a drink of his soda. "Titanic"Rufus and Ron both made a sick face and pretended to throw up. Kim rolled her eyes,shutting off the lamp. The movie started,and within the first 7 minutes,Rufus was asleep in the to-go bag. Ron yawned and stretched,putting his arm around Kim

"Really Ron?The oldest trick in the book?"he grinned and pulled her close"You know you love it"she blushed and nuzzled him. It got to the steamy sex scene in the car and Ron started to pepper her neck with kisses,while rubbing her inner right thigh. Kim squirmed and giggled "Ron stop my parents will be home soon"he chuckled and kissed more,slipping a hand in her pants"Ah!Ron!Ohhh stop"he blushed and stopped,feeling bad"Im sorry Kimmy.."Kim frowned and blushed"I..guess we can make out for a little bit,,but no sex"

"Deal!"He flipped them over and kissed her hard,making her laugh"Haha eager much?" he grinned and kissed down to her neck,biting and sucking"Mmm"he loved her neck,marking it made him feel dominant. He ran his hands under her shirt to her back. He licked her neck,making Kim giggle more. He fumbled with her bra clasp,while trying to keep her from noticing. He kissed her lips,nibbling them occasionally. He finally unclasped it and grinned"Ha finally"Kim frowned and then blushed"RON!"he laughed and smiled,kissing your neck"Ohh ohh Ron ohhh"he grinned and slid the bra off,tossing it on the ground. "come on Kimmy,we got time,doesnt take much to make you cum"he smirked cockily "Ron ohhh"he licked her neck,sliding a hand into her pants"Mmmnice and wet for me" he grinned and pulled a condom out of his pocket"You know you love me in you baby"she giggled and kissed him"Mmm Yeah I do...lets go upstairs"He grinned,running upstairs,with Kim following


	6. Naughty Kim

Ron tossed his shirt on the floor,along with his pants and boxers. He grinned,hopping in bed. Kim ran in to,stripping quickly. She giggled and fell onto the bed,where she was promptly grabbed by Ron,who kissed her hard. She giggled and ran her hands down to his hard cock. It was fully erect,the tip was dripping white,creamy pre-cum so thick it looked like watery sugar. Ron chuckled,pushing her hand away "Ah,ah,ahh"he pushed her on her back,smiling and opened a condom,putting the wrapper in the trash can near the bed."Mmm Baby you're so sexy"

She blushed and he slipped the condom on,kissing her"Love you Kim"he thrust in her,making her grunt"I love you to! Ohhh"he smiled and pumped in and out of her delectable pussy. Kim moaned under him,which made him even harder. "OH AH!YES!AH!MORE!" he chuckled,putting his pointer finger in her mouth,making her suck it"Mmmm Kimmy,yes..enjoy my cock"he grinned more,sucking her neck"MmmmOhhh your so fucking tight"he nuzzled it,pumping slowly"Ohh take it all Kim!All of it!"Kim whimpered and grabbed at her sheets. She wrapped her legs around him,bringing him deeper into her tight twat.

The mattress springs squeaked as he made love to her. He licked his lips,staring into her eyes,wanting to make her cum over and over again. He licked her cheek,nibbling it to"Mmmyou like that don't you?"she nodded,panting"So fucking much Ron!Your so incredible!AHh Ohh god!"she groaned,curling her toes. He knew what he was doing,he knew what she wanted. Kim rolled them so she was on top. She chuckled "This is a good view"He laughed"I bet,but my views even better"he stared at her breasts

She smiled and he sat up,attaching his lips onto her left nipple,while pinching the other one"Fucking ride my cock Kim!Oh ride it good!"she moaned and gripped his shoulders,pulling herself up,and then slamming back down."Fuck yes!"he squeezed her ass,smacking the right cheek."Mmmyour a bad girl Kimmy,a very bad girl"Kim moaned and smiled"Yeah?Then punish me"he grinned and bit her nipple,spanking again"Mmm bad,bad Kim,your such a naughty girl. You love riding my cock don't you?"

she nodded,riding faster,gripping the headboard for support"Say it Kim!Say you like when I ram my cock into your juicy cunt!"she moaned and groaned"I..I love when you oh god!s..shove it in me!"he grinned,spanking more"Mmmmyour so bad Kimmy,mmm I have to spank you more"he smiled and kissed her neck,spanking harder"Ohhh Ron ah!Yes!Yes!Im a bad girl!Im your naughty girl!"he groaned and bit her neck"Fuck Kim,your so hot,I love you so much!Your not gonna walk right for a week!"He chuckled,squeezing her breasts"MmmI love these,so perfect,they fit right in my hands"she blushed and smiled"Your cock is the same way"he laughed and kissed her "Mmm Kimmy,cum for me,please"she panted,sweat dripped down her chest,lubricating their bodies even more.

Kim whined,getting close to orgasm"Thats it Kim...Thats it..Let go...Cum..Cum!"She gasped and grunted,her juices slipping through any small space that was between his cock and her pussy. She collapsed on his chest,panting. He grunted,holding on until now. "Ohh Kim"he thrust,sending his seed into the condom. "Mmm damn babe..." he smiled at her,his eyes tired and full of love. Kim took the condom off his semi-erect cock,tying it and dropping it in the garbage can. She cuddled into his chest.

"Ohh Ron,my neck is all covered in hickeys"he grinned,proud of himself"Yep,I want everyone to know your mine. Kinda bragging,but in a good way"she blushed and yawned"I hope we didn't wake Rufus" "I'm sure he's fast asleep"Downstairs Rufus was covering his ears with carpet lint. Kim yawned,standing up"I've got to get my bra"Ron nodded,staring at her ass as she left. He smiled wide. Life was amazing. Kim came back up with her bra,tossing it in a small pile. "Rufus seemed really upset with me"he blushed"Maybe he..did hear"she blushed to,crawling back into bed. "I locked the door this time"he blushed,remembering that morning. He held her close,closing his eyes. She followed suite. There was a knock on the door,causing Kim to awaken. She looked at the clock.

8:19. They had been asleep for 12 minutes. Kim shook Ron,who was less than enthusiastic at waking up"MmmKim no,lets cuddle more"she smiled "Ron wake up,my parents are home"his eyes went wide,as he sat up"Shit,I should go"He grabbed his clothes,getting dressed. He kissed her hard. "I love you Kimmy"she blushed"I love you to"he winked and climbed out the window,walking home. Kim put on her nightgown,opening the door"Hello?"her dad was there smiling"Hi kiddo,thanks for being good. We stopped at Dairy Queen and got you a Dilly bar" he handed her a butterscotch Dilly bar,her favorite. "Thanks Daddy"he kissed her cheek"Night Honey"he walked down the hall loosening his tie. Kim shut the door,biting into the cold treat. She sat in bed,devouring the ice cream in a number of seconds. Kim was exhausted thanks to Ron. She closed her eyes,falling asleep

* * *

2 1/2 Months later 

The past few months have been fantastic. Ron and Kim are still in love and happy as ever. Its February 1st,Friday. Kim is pacing her bedroom,looking stressed and confused. Ron climbed through the window,smiling" Hey K.P...everything okay?"she looked up"Im late Ron"he frowned,looking at the clock"School doesn't start for 2 more hours babe"she swallowed"I dont mean for school"


	7. The Test

Ron went pale. Late. As in late for her period. As in she might be pregnant. With his kid. He mumbled softly "L..Late?A..Are you sure?!M...Maybe its super light o..or synched up with your mom!" he pulled at his hair,his eyes full of panic and stress. Kim blushed more"No Ron,Its 2 weeks late"he looked for another solution "Ma..maybe you're so skinny from exercising and cheering that it just stopped!Like those athletes!"

Kim blushed more,pacing,biting her nails. The only sounds that could be heard were the crunching of nails beneath teeth,and Ron's deep breathing. "I..Ive been throwing up lately..in the morning and at night...I..I thought maybe it was just a flu..."Ron stood,staring at Kim"We used portection..."she nodded"But...not the first time.."his eyes lit up with reliziation"Dammit!Its my fualt!I...I didnt think...I was'nt prepared...Fuck...I..Im sorry Kimmy.."he paced faster"I..Is there a chance you're not pregnant?Please tell me there is!"Kim looked down"I..I don't know..maybe..I...w..what will we do!?"Ron swallowed"Whatever you choose..Im here for you Kimmy"

She nodded,swallowing"The store isn't open yet...it opens in 4 hours"Ron covered his face"Kimmy...If..you are pregnant...what will you do"Kim looked down"I...I...I could...get an abortion"Rons eyes lit up"No...No...Absoulutly not! If your pregnant then we'll raise the baby!Its my kid!From my seed!...Right?"she blushed"Of course Ron...i'd never cheat on you"he nodded"Im sorry...I..I had to ask.."Kim bushed

"I..I didnt want to get an abortion...I..I just wanted to see if you did"he blushed and walked to her"God Kim..I...You'd...have an abortion if I asked you to?"she nodded slowly"Fuck baby...I..I couldnt dream of it"he hugged her tight"I love you hon..No matter what happens..I'll always love you"he felt a water hit his neck and pulled away,looking at her. Kim had tears streaming down her face. She was red and clearly scared"Shhh Kimmy..Shhh...Its gonna be okay"he brought her left hand to his lips,pressing a kiss to it"I promise"

He wiped her tears,kissing her cheek afterwards. "I'll buy a test at lunch..no matter what happens,we'll stay together"she nodded,sitting on the bed"So...umm..a...are we really ready?To be parents?"he blushed"I love you Kimmy..I wanna have a family with you..Im ready if you are"she smiled softly,holding his hand"Im scared but...if I am pregnant...Im glad its yours"he smiled and hugged her tight"Wanna hang out at the park before school?"

Kim smiled"Yeah..I'd like that"he stood,holding her hand. Ron climbed out the window,waiting at the bottom"Be careful babe"Kim smiled and climbed down,landing on her feet"Good landing"she grinned,walking to the park. Ron smiled,walking to the swings,holding the seat,patting it"Sit babe. I'll push you"Kim blushed and sat on the swing. Ron pulled the chains back,letting them go. Kim giggled,her eyes lighting up. Ron smiled,pushing her. Kim squealed,laughing"Ahh ahhaha!"

Ron smiled and stood in front of her,holding out his arms"Jump baby"she blushed"Dont worry,I'll catch you"she smiled and let go,landing in his arms. Ron grunted a little,but held her tight. He kissed her,setting her down. He walked to the monkey bars,smirking"Kim watch what I can do"he took his shirt off,climbing the bars and hooking his legs over the middle bar. He put his hands behind his head,and started to sit up,puffing. He loved to show off to her. Kim giggled"Oh Ron,your so strong"he grinned"Come here"she walked over to him. He smiled and grabbed her shoulders,upside down,kissing her hard. "Mmmmm"he smiled and pulled away"Your lips are so yummy baby"

She blushed,smiling"Your such a flirt"he chuckled and squirmed,trying to get down. His legs slipped out and he landed on the bark chips,grunting"Ow!"Kim gasped,covering her mouth"Ron!Are you okay?!"he groaned,standing. He brushed himself off,blushing"Y..Yeah..totally babe"he flexed his muscles,grinning"Ow!Splinter"he looked at his ring finger,frowning. Kim grabbed it, picking the splinter out and kissing his finger. He blushed and grinned."Thanks babe,my lips kinda hurt to"he puckered up.

Kim giggled and kissed his lips. He chuckled"My cocks kind of sore to"Kim rolled her eyes. Ron blushed"It was worth a shot"He looked at his watch"Oh we got 10 minutes babe,lets head out"Kim nodded,taking his hand. They walked to school,relaxed but terrified at the same time. They walked in,to Kim's locker. He kissed her,rubbing her back. Kim blushed,pulling away"Ron..I..Im not really in the mood right now..."he blushed and she hugged tight"Lets head to class"Kim nodded,taking his hand in her's"Lunch under the bleachers again?"he nodded quickly,smiling. They sat in class,turning on their bunsen burners"Hello Class,today we have a new student. His name is Chris"a 5'9,brown haired boy waved,smirking,his eyes wandering across every female in the room. Even Mrs Becker.

He seemed sweet,but under his physical appearance stood a heart breaking bastard. Ron felt protective,putting his hand on Kim's shoulders. Chris sat in front,next to Bonnie. "Okay class,does anyone want to tell Chris what we're working on so he can catch up?" Kim raised her hand "We're studying the genetic code in Humans,and how different traits are passed down"Mrs Becker smiled"That is correct"Kim beamed. After Ron set his paper on fire twice,class was dismissed so the room could air out. It was an early lunch,only 5 minutes but still. Ron walked to his locker,which he had moved closer to Kim's

"Umm..K..Kimmy...I..Im gonna..get the..._things_"he said thing,s in a whisper. Kim blushed and nodded"Okay..I..I'll be here"he kissed her cheek,walking out the door. Chris walked over,leaning against her locker"Hey there"Kim looked up,her eyes full of fear"Hi"Chris smiled"Im Chris,obviously,but whats your name gorgeous"Kim blushed,not out of embarrassment but out of anger"Okay,first of all,don't call me gorgeous,I have a boyfriend,and second,its Kim"he frowned"Geesh chill..so...your boyfriend...was he the one giving you that half assed kiss?"he smirked and Kim glared"Yes,and his kisses are amazing" Chris chuckled"I can show you a real one"he leaned in,making Kim stomp on his foot"Not a chance asshole"

Chris grunted,glaring"Uhgg,fine..Bitch"he walked off,hopping occasionally to rub his foot. Kim sighed,leaning against the locker. After 12 minutes,although it felt like a year to Kim,Ron jogged to her,carrying a plastic bag. "I got the test's Kimmy"Kim blushed and nodded"Can..you come in the bathroom with me?"Ron blushed. As a young boy,sneaking into the girls bathroom was an age-old dream,but now he was less than enthusiastic. "Y..Yeah Baby"Kim walked to the bathroom,looking around to make sure no one would see,at least anyone that would care that is. Kim walked in,with Ron following,his heart pounding. The bathroom was empty. This relaxed Kim slightly. Only slightly. He handed Kim the plastic bag. She looked in and gasped. 10 different tests. "I...just wanted to be sure"

Ron said,blushing. Kim smiled at his boyish attitude. She went into a stall,dropping her panties and sitting. Ron paced,staring at the green and grey tiled ground. Kim flushed and opened the door,putting the tests on the counter. She washed her hands and swallowed"I...It takes 5 minutes for these ones,and 3 minutes for these"she laid out the tests in groups. Ron paced faster,his sneakers squeaking on the newly waxed inhaled,staring at her watch. The second-hand seemed to be moving twice as slow. Ron turned on the faucet,splashing his face with cold water. "w..wait its 3 minutes"Kim inhaled,looking at the test,s."Positive...negative...positive..positive"Ron groaned,watching the 5 minute tests" Wait they're showing up...N..negative...Positive...Positive...Positive...negative...P..Positive"Ron looked at Kim,who was as pale as he was "3 to 7...g..guess Im gonna be a dad"Kim mumbled,and grabbed the tests,putting them in the bag and stuffing them in the garbage under dirty tissues and rolled up tampons. Kim looked at Ron and swallowed"Y..Yep"He hugged her tight,nuzzling her"I love you so much baby,and I'm gonna be with you through it all"Kim sniffled"I love you to...a..and Ron?"He looked at her"Yeah?"Kim blushed"Im craving some nacho,s and cinnamon covered grapes"He smirked and held her hand"Then lets get you some"


	8. Meatloaf,with a side of Anger

Pregnant. The word was not new around the school. Bonnie had 3 abortions during her sophmore year. Ron went to the bleachers,holding Kims hand"Wait Kimmy"he took off his shirt,putting it on the ground"Okay now you can sit"she blushed,sitting on his shirt"I'll get you your food baby,just sit tight"he kissed her cheek and darted through the field,on a big mission. Get food for his pregnant girlfriend. He ran to Beuno Nacho,panting hard by the time he arrived.

He ordered an order of nachos and a medium root beer. He then ran to the mini-mart near it,picking up a small canister of cinnamon and a small baggie of grapes. The man looked at him kind of funny and Ron blushed "My girlfriends pregnant and craving things"the man nodded,ringing up his purchase.

Ron jogged back to school,covered in sweat. He groaned,getting a stich in his side. He slowed down,finally reaching Kim. She looked up and smiled"Hi Ron"he grinned and knelt down by her,catching his breath"I..got...your...food"he handed her the food and the soda. She smiled and dipped the slightly wet grapes into the cinnamon. She ate them,smiling"Mmmmgood,wanna try?"he nodded,eating on. He gagged slightly but swallowed"Mmmthat is good kimmy"he spit behind him.

She ate the nacho,s incredibly quickly. He blushed"Honey slow down"she blushed too"Sorry"Ron smiled and fed her a grape"Its okay sweetcheeks"a thought dawned on him"Kim..w..what do we tell our parents...I..I mean...mine don't agree with teen pregnancy..."Kim blushed"Mine don't either"Ron groaned"Ohh god your dad is going to killl me!I knocked up his 15 year old daughter!"He curled up"Oh god Kim..."Kim swallowed,rubbing his back"Im sure they'll understand"

He blushed,sitting up. He looked at her stomach. She had gained only about 4 pounds,and he could see a very small bump forming. He hesitanly put his hand on her stomach,his eyes going wide at the hardness. Kim blushed,watching him. He smiled,putting his ear to her stomach"Wow...a tiny human...growing in you"he nuzzled her stomach"I love you Kimmy" "I love you to Ron"he grinned,sitting up"Lets skip school...you need to rest"

Kim smiled softly"Well...Okay..but Im not handicapped Ron"He blushed"I kno-let me help you up!"he grabbed her hand,helping her up. He grabbed his shirt,putting it on"Tell you what,I'll tell the nurse your sick. I'll take you home" Kim smiled"Okay,that doesn't sound to suspicous"he nodded,holding her hand"Kimmy be careful,the grass is wet"he whimpered as they walked"Ohh I'll carry you!"before she could protest,he picked her up,cradling her. "Ron!" he blushed,holding her tight"What if you slipped in the grass?!Or stepped on a sink hole?!" She sighed and let him carry her

Ron set her down near the back door"There"he smiled and opened the door for her"Ladies first"she walked in,smiling. Ron held her hand,walking to the nurse's office. He opened the door"Umm Mrs Robert?Kim feels sick,so Im going to walk her home"she nodded,handing him a pass"Okay,feel better Kim" Kim smiled softly"Thanks"they walked to their lockers. Kim got her bag,which Ron promptly grabbed"I'll carry it"he smiled,holding it,along with his own. Kim sighed,walking out the door"Kim careful your shoes are untied!I'll tie them!"he knelt down,tieng them"T..There"he smiled nervously

"Ron...your being overportective"he blushed"No Im not"he walked out the door,holding it open for her. She smiled"Thanks" he held her hand tight,walking to his place"Kimmy,are you okay?You look really pale"she nodded,and rubbed her head"Im f-"she threw up on the sidewalk. Half digested grapes and nachos made Ron want to puke too"Oh Kimmy"he rubbed her back"Lets get you home..your having another symptom"he picked her up,carrying her the rest of the way.

He unlocked his door,bringing her in. He set her on the couch,putting their stuff down"I'll get a bucket babe"he walked to the kitchen,coming back with a metal bowl. He set it on the coffee table "Here baby" he kissed her cheek,before walking into the bathroom. He brought back a hair tie and smiled"so you dont get any vomit in your hair"he gently grabbed her hair,tieing it in a ponytail. He pressed a gentle kiss to her neck.

Kim groaned,throwing up in the bowl"Oh honey..."he rubbed her shoulders. Kim whimpered and curled up. Ron sighed,and took off her shoes,putting her feet on his lap "Just relax baby" he rubbed her feet,watching her grow paler. He stopped when he saw that she had fallen asleep.

He slowly got up,putting her feet down. He grabbed the bowl,walking to the bathroom. He flushed the bowls contents down the toilet,and then washed it,putting it back next to Kim. He smiled,she was so beautiful. The mother of his child,his girlfriend,his best friend. He sat next to her,closing his eyes. He awoke at the sound of the door handle jingling. He looked up,his eyes tired. He rubbed them,yawning.

The clock said 4:42. His parents were home"Shit"he stood,looking down at his sleeping girlfriend. "Kimmy,wake up"she mumbled and he shook her shoulders gently"Baby"she opened her eyes"Yeah?"he smiled"My parents are home..I..I wanna invite your parents over to"she sat up,just as Mr and Mrs Stoppable entered. They looked up"Oh Hi Kimberly,Hi Ronald"they smiled "Everything okay?"Kim looked at Ron"Y..Yes,umm Can the Possibles come over?"they smiled"Sure"Kim smiled and got out her phone,dialing her parents"Hi Dad,umm,want to come over to Ron's for dinner?G..great,love you to"she hung up,sighing.

"Ronald we're having leftover meatloaf,your favorite "Ron grimaced but smiled"Oh great,sounds awesome Mom" There was a knock and Mr Stoppable answered the door"Ah James,Ann,come in please"they smiled,walking in"Smells good guys,meatloaf?"Mrs Stoppable smiled"Yes,and Its just about done"she went into the kitchen,grabbing the meatloaf out of the oven,putting it in there to warm it up. Everyone took their seats at the table.

Ron held Kim's hand under the table"Umm..w...we have an announcment"The four adults looked up with eager eyes"Yes?"Ron inhaled"Kim's pregnant..I..I know what your thinking but we can handle it and w-" "PREGNANT!?" They all said at the same time. "Kim..your going to do the right thing and get rid of it,right?"Her mom asked"What!?No!Its our baby"Mr Stoppable glared at Kim"You knocked up this hussy?!Im so embarrassed!"Ron glared,standing"She is not a hussy!I was her first!and she was mine!Now shut the fuck up!"

Mr Possible glared at Ron"You impregnated my 15 year old daughter?You bastard!and you Kim...your out of our house!I don't want some tramp who can't keep her leg's shut living under my roof"Kim gasped,covering her mouth "Ronald!How could you!Im disgusted!Your a disgrace!Get your shit and get out!"his father said,his mother nodding silently. Ron glared,grabbing Kims hand"Fuck you guys,I have the only person I need right next to me"He ran upstairs,getting out suitcases"Kimmy pack up some stuff please. Then we'll go to your ..well what used to be your house and get your stuff"

Kim streaming down her face. She packed up his clothes,photos and other possesions. Ron put Rufus in his carrier and inhaled"Lets go baby,I'll buy us a room at a hotel"he walked downstairs,avoiding eye contact with everyone. Kim did the same. She whimpered,walking to her house. Ron followed silently. Kim shakily opened the door,dropping the key 2 times. They walked up stairs,their hearts about to beat out of their chests. Kim got out duffel bags,filling them with clothes,books,and other things.

Kim stuffed in the sheet they had first made love on in the bag and Ron smiled"Oh Kimmy"he hugged her tightly. After getting all they could carry,they made their way down stairs. Kim sighed,taking one last look at the house before shutting the door. They walked down the sidewalk,to the bus stop. Ron sat,patting his lap. Kim sniffled sitting "Shh baby,we'll be okay"he rubbed her back"I love you so much"he kissed her crown. The bus pulled up and Ron helped her on,bringing their stuff. He paid,sitting next to Kim"It will be okay baby..I'll take care of you"he held her close,touching her stomach"and you to"he whispered softly. The bus drove off,leaving behind the true faces of their parents.


	9. Movin' out(Kim and Ron's song)

Ron rubbed Kims stomach,watching her sleep. She had basically passed out after they had sat down. The bus screeched,waking Kim up. She looked around and Ron smiled"We're going to stay in a motel tonight baby. In the morning,I'll get a second Job"She blushed,standing"Ron..what if we made the wrong decision" Ron stood"No..you heard our parents...they don't care about us...I love you...Im 16,I had my Bar Mitvah..Im a man dammit!I'll take care of you"he hugged her tight then grabbed their bags,walking out of the bus.

The front of the motel was nice,and the vacancy sign was on. He walked in,going to the front desk"How much per night"a young woman looked up"10 bucks"Ron nodded,getting out his wallet,handing her a twenty"2 nights please..umm...are the beds sutible for pregnant women?"The woman shrugged"I guess"Ron sighed"Just give me your best room,my girls pregnant and exhausted"she handed him a key"Room 204,has a tv,microwave,queen bed,bathroom,shower and a heater"he smiled,walking to the elevator,getting in,and pushing the 3rd floor button

"Kimmy...I..Im so sorry..this is all my fualt"Kim blushed"Ron...we made a baby that night...it was'nt a mistake"he kissed her softly"Lets relax"they arrived at their floor. Kim looked around untilshe saw 204"There it is"he unlocked the door,walking inside. He put the bags down. It had a 16 inch tv,a nice bed and a small bathroom"you deserve better Kim"she sat on the bed"Oh Ron..I know this sounds cliche and all but..I dont care where I am..as long as Im there with you"He chuckled,putting their things away"How about you take a shower and I'll get us some food. What are you hungry for?"

she smiled"A cheese burger,oooh and pickles!"he smiled"Your adorable babe. Okay,I'll try and hurry"he kissed her nose"Love you"he walked out,shutting the door. Kim walked to the bathroom,turning on the shower. She got in,loving the feel of warm water. It calmed her down. She washed her hair with the tiny bottle of complimentary shampoo and conditioner. She shaved her legs,arms,and armpits. Kim turned off the water,stepping out. She wrapped a towel around her waist,turning on the blow drier.

She hummed,drying her hair. When she was done,and tired of the noise,she turned it off,setting it back in its holder. She yawned,walking to the dresser,getting out a nightgown. She put it on,along with a fresh pair of white panties. The nightgown she had on was almost identical to the one she wore that special night,but this one was blue. Ron had gotten her a few of them. Kim sat on the bed. It was a springboard,the bed was clean as far as she could tell. Kim grabbed the remote on the nightstand next to the bed,flipping on the TV.

She channel surfed until she came upon an old twilight zone episode. Talking Tina. She loved it,it was corny but thrilling too. She watched,occasionally looking at the alarm clock next to her. Finally,Ron opened the door,holding a bag and a cardboard cub holder with two large drinks. Ron smiled,walking to her"Hello sexy. I got you 4 cheeseburgers,a side of fries and a large root beer"she smiled,grabbing the bag,making him chuckle"2 of those are mine you know"Kim blushed,taking out the fries and four burgers"What are you watching?"he said,looking at the TV as he unwrapped his burger"The Twilight zone"he smiled,laying down"Oh yeah?Well if you get scared I'll hold you"he winked,making Kim giggle this time.

He sipped his soda,handing Kim her's"Here baby"she smiled,putting her head on his chest. They watched the show for 14 more minutes before Ron moved a little"Hang on sweetie,I got to change"he stood,taking off his shirt and unbuttoning unzipping his pants,sliding out of them. He smiled,crawling under the sheets next to Kim"Ah thats better. Good burger,s?I asked for extra pickles"she smiled"your amazing"he blushed"Nah,you are"she blushed to,nuzzling him"I love you so much babe"he smiled,carressing her belly"Yeah?We'll guess what?" "what?"he grinned"I love you more"Kim smirked"Not possible"Ron chuckled"Oh yeah?Take it back or else" Kim tilted her head"Or else what?"Ron grinned"Or else I'll...tickle you!"he grabbed Kim,tickling her ribs. Kim laughed,squirming. Ron peppered her neck with kisses

"Mmsay it"she blushed"Never!"he grinned,kissing more. Kim smiled,pullling away"Mmmhow about we love eachother the same"Ron smiled"Okay...even though I won" She smirked and yawned"Im tired baby"Ron nodded,standing and then walking over to turn on the heat. He frowned when he pushed the button"Oh Fuck babe,its dead"Kim sat up,frowning"Im so cold though..what are we gonna do?!"Ron frowned and then smirked,walking over to her"I know how to warm us up"he said,a big cocky grin on his face


	10. The Big Question

Ron grinned,going under the sheets. Kim blushed hard,slightly aroused "Ron,I dont know wh- OH!"she grunted as he pressed his thumb against her cloth covered clit. He chuckled,grabbing the hem of her white panties,sliding them down,inhaling her sweet scent"Mmmm Kimmy..your so yummy,I wanna eat your muff all night"Kim gasped softly at his words,making Ron grin even harder. He tossed her panties on the old lamp next to the bed. Spreading her legs, he licked her left lip slowly,his tongue sliding over her red cunt hair. Kim moaned,curling her tails. "Ohhh Ronald" he chuckled more,switching to her right lip,suckling,moaning at her essence

Ron lapped at her pussy,making her get even wetter,not only from arousal but by his slippery spread the lips with two fingers on his left hand,licking quickly,loving the taste"Oh ahhh!Ron!Ohh yes!"he grinned wider"Your so sweet my love"he kissed her clit before pushing his tonue against it. He had to hold her legs down because she flailed. He moaned,sucking her sweet bundle of nerves. Kim gripped at the sheets,whimpering softly"Ah...Ah..Oh god!"

He kissed down to her hole,shoving his tongue in it"OH!AH!Oooh!" Kim shook,her orgasm intense as usual. hHe smiled,moving it around. Kim squealed, thrusting her hips. Ron moaned,licking up her sweet cum. He chuckled,popping his head up"Mmmdelicous"he kissed her lips,moving to her neck rather quickly"Mmm ready baby?You can keep your nightgown on,I dont want you to get any colder"Kim nodded,letting Ron take control.

He spread her legs again,smiling down at her. Ron pulled his hard cock out of the hole in his boxers. He chuckled,turning on the lamp"I wanna see your pretty face baby"he leaned down,kissing her lips,running his tongue across her pearly white teeth. She giggled,squirming under him"Oh Ron,I love you"he smiled"I love you to babe"he slid his large cock into her tight pussy,groaning softly"Mmmmso good"Kiim whimpered softly,making Ron frown"Are you okay?I..Im not hurting you right?!

"Kim shook her head"N..No baby"He nodded,thrusting slowly"Ohhh ahhh!Ronald!"he groaned,putting his hands one either side of her,getting faster,causing the bed to squeak"Oh Kimmy!Take it!Take it all!"he kissed her forhead,panting"Ohh Ron!Yes!More!So good!"Kim begged for more,making Ron grin with confidence"Yeah?!Ohh say my name more baby!"He grunted,focused"Sweetie,I...love..you...so..much!"he licked her left ear,suckling the lobe"Oh Ronald..Oh Ron!"he nibbled,pulling gently"Oh Damn babe!your so fucking hot!"

He chuckled,kissing her neck"Oh Ron!Yes!Yes!Yes!OH AHH!I..Im a..almost there!"he slowed down,watching her face twitch"Lets cum together babe"He pumped fast,in and out. The bed squeaked louder,making Ron blush harder"Yes!Yes!Oh Fuck Kim!AHHHH!"He grunted,filling her cunt with his salty white semen. Kim shrieked,gripping his shoulder"RON!"she collapsed,panting,sweat dripping down her chest and forehead.

"Oh Kim...your amazing"He gently rolled off of her,smiling. He put his hands behind his head,grinning"On a scale from 1 to 10,1 being the worst,10 being a sex God,how good am I?"Kim panted softly"Googol"he chuckled,his math had gotten better when he and Kim started dating. He rubbed her stomach"I promise I'll take care of you guys"Kim smiled softly,nuzzling his neck"Mmmsleepy"he smiled,holding her close"Sleep Kimmy,I gotta make a phone call"he stood,putting on his boxers.

Ron,rubbed his back,grabbing his phone from the bag. He dialed a number,walking into the bathroom. He sighed,waiting as the phone rang"Hi,sorry to call so late but...umm... Dave?..I..umm..I need a second shift,t..the reason?Umm..well..umm..K..Kims pregnant and we uh moved out...please?Can I atleast get a raise?!Thanks...I will..night"He hung up, walking back to bed. He plugged in his phone,crawling into bed. He turned off the lamp,kissing Kims cheek"Night baby"he touched her stomach"and goodnight to you to"he sighed,staring at the ceiling.

Morning broke,sunshine shining on Ron's eye lids. But thats not what woke him. What woke him was the sound of vomiting and sobbing coming from the bathroom. Ron sat up quickly,running to the bathroom"Babe?Are you okay?"he could tell she wasn't and that he asked a stupid question. He peaked in,seeing his girlfriend hunched over the toilet,pale and shaking. Ron sighed,walking in"Oh Kim..this is all my fualt..Im so sorry"he rubbed her back,grabbing a washcloth. He turned on the sink faucet,wetting the cloth with cold water. He rung it out,sitting on the floor next to her,rubbing her forehead and neck.

Kim groaned,throwing up"Ohh it hurts Ron!"he whimpered,rubbing her back"Shh baby,I'll run you a bath,and then I'll find breakfast" he stood,turning on the tub,groaning at the brown water that spilled out. It eventually turned clear and he put the plug in. He unbuttoned her nightgown,putting it on the counter"Im getting a raise,25 dollars more...I..have about 3,000 dollars in my bank account,most is from my bar mitvah,the rest is savings"He turned off the water"I'll be right back babe"He went into main room,putting on his clothes. He groaned,grabbing his wallet. His neck was sore from eating Kim's delictable pussy. He grinned. Totally worth it. Ron unlocked the deadbolt. He hopped out the door,putting his shoes on.

He walked out,looking around. He saw a vending machine and walked to it,sighing. He put in a 5 dollar bill,pushing A3,C8 and E2. Poptarts,an orange juice, and 2 breakfast bar,s"Im pathetic"he mumbled,picking up the food. He walked back to the room,feeling like a failure. He unlocked the door,shutting it quitly behind him. He knocked on the bathroom door"Kimmy?Im back" "Come in"he opened the door,smiling at Kim. She was in the bathtub,scrubbing her hair"Feeling better?"she nodded"Yes,alot better" Ron sat on the toilet,setting the food down"Im sorry breakfast is this"he blushed,looking down"I..Its okay baby"he smiled softly"Let me get you some clothes Kimmy"he walked out,going into Kims bag,grabbing some clothes for her.

He came back in,putting the clothes on the toilet. He blushed when she stood. He covered his eyes. Kim blushed also"Ron?Dont you wanna look?"he shook his head,his eyes still covered"Y...Your pregnant..I...shouldnt oggle you like your a peice of meat. You need absoulute respect" she blushed,putting her clothes on,wrapping her hair in the damp towel"Okay.."he opened his eyes,smiling"I got you orange juice,a breakfast bar,and poptarts"he stood,grabbing them and walking to the bed,sitting down"Here kimmy,I'll open the things for you"he opened the poptarts and bars,setting them on the table. He cracked open the orange juice,smiling at Kim. She grinned,quickly eating the food,and guzzling down the juice"Umm..Kimmy..I..have to ask you something.."she looked up,swallowing"Hmm?" he swallowed"I want you to stop fighting crime..you or the baby could be badly hurt"


	11. Suprise,s

Kim's eye's went wide. She was a crime fighter. How could Ron ask her to stop?! She glared,standing"WHAT!? Stop fighting crime?! Are you insane?Its what we do!"Ron stood to"Kim stop yellling!Im just thinking of the baby!"she glared at him more"I wont stop fighting even if I have to give birth while tied up!"Ron groaned and paced"Kimmy please!Think of the baby...w..what if you miscarry..."he swallowed,shaking"Please Kim,I'll do your job"Kim glared,standing

"You can't tell me what to do!"he growled"Yes I can!Your carrying my child!I need to make sure you are both safe!"Kim's eyes were full of anger and panic"Fuck you Ron!Im going out!uhhg!"she grabbed her jacket,pushing past him. Ron frowned"Kim..please..."It was to late,she slammed the door. Ron groaned,rubbing his temples. Neither of them saw the figure watching through the window

* * *

Kim stormed out of the motel,gritting her teeth. How could Ron be such a jerk?! She growled softly,kicking a rock. She looked around,sighing. He loved her so much. He was being super protective. On the bus ride to the motel,he asked a man who sneezed to move down a few seats so he wouldnt infect Kim. She blushed at his desire to make her happy. She felt a gloved arm grab her and hold her by her neck against the brick wall in the alley she was walking past.

Draken smirked"Little Ms Possible is pregnant huh?Can't keep your legs together whore?"Kim groaned,kneeing him"Bitch!"He pulled a much bigger laser gun from behind his back"Where's your precious boyfriend now?Probably planning to fuck the receptionist!"he laughed,his breath makin Kim cringe and gag. Shego walked up to Kim,smirking too"I dont know about her being a whore,pretty sure Ron was her first,and like wise. Otherwise they would have been smart enough to use portection"she laughed

"How about I rip out the fetus and show it to you Kim?Your not a mother..your a child,15,knocked up,living with your stupid boyfriend!"Kim coughed,squirming"N..No!"she began to go pale from lack of oxygen. "Maybe I should just kick your stomach so that retched thing growing in you never see's the light of day. Im sure Ron would blame you"he grinned,bringing his knee up to her stomach,getting ready to cause her to lose the baby that she and Ron made that special night. He put it back down"Wait,I want to enjoy this,Shego,get the camera"he was sick,a true bastard. Ron stood,going out of the door,looking for Kim"Kimmy?"he walked out of the double doors of the motel

Shego sighed,handing him an old Polaroid camera"Excellent"Ron stopped. That voice. His heart stopped. He silently jogged to the voice,his eye's filling with tears. He peered into the alley,seeing his beloved Kim gasping for air. He growled,his eyes filling with fire. He ran at Shego,grabbing her by the hair and slamming her into the wall"DRAKEN!"Ron yelled,staring at the bastard"Let her go!"Draken smirked"You're just in time to watch your precious girlfriend lose your child"he grinned wide. Ron growled,grabbing Shegos arms,her hands were already green with plasma. He pressed them to her face,her head exploding rather quickly. Ron shut his eyes as blood and skull fragments littered the alley. Draken dropped the laser,screaming"NO!YOU FUCKER!"he gripped Kim's neck tighter,making Ron even more furious

Ron dove for the laser,grabbing it. He aimed it at Draken,who swallowed"One more move and I'll snap her neck"Ron shook,putting the gun to his side"No..please"Draken smiled victoriously. Ron tilted the gun upwards quickly,shooting Draken in the left knee,causing him to let go of Kim's neck. He screamed,his knee sizzling and leaking blood. Ron kicked him on his back,standing over him"You try and kill the love of my life and our unborn child..."he kicked him hard in the ribs"You touched my precious Kimmy..."he growled,stomping on his stomach"You son of a bitch!"he smiled as Draken groaned in pain. Ron kicked him so he was on his stomach

He grabbed a nearby brick that had fallen out of the wall. He sat on Draken's back,putting the brick in front of him"Open your mouth you piece of shit"Draken groaned and Ron growled,gripping him by the lips"I said open you motherfucker"he pride them open,putting the top teeth over the brick. Ron looked at Kim,who was covering her face. Good. He didnt want her to see this. He slammed his left foot down on Draken's head,causing his teeth to shatter. Blood poured out of his mouth,soaking into the cigarette butt covered ground. Ron grabbed him by the hair,grabbing the gun from the ground. He pressed it into his lower stomach,pulling the trigger. He didnt want him to die instantly,he wanted him to suffer. He grabbed him,and with one heave,tossed him into the nearby dumpster to bleed out"Now suffer and die like the trash you are"he held the laser close,walking to Kim,who was shaking"Kimmy.."he knelt down,picking her up gently

He held her close,running back to the hotel,past the desk clerk who didn't even notice. Ron unlocked the door,bringing Kim into the bathroom,putting the laser on the counter. He set her on the counter too,away from the gun of course. Ron blushed,turning on the shower. Ron quickly undressed Kim and himself,getting in"Kimmy,are you okay" She nodded,sniffling"If you hadn't rescued me..."Ron hugged her tight,shaking"Im sorry about...the mess I made"He blushed and Kim nuzzled"They deserved it"he looked at her neck,touching the now faint marks"Lets get cleaned up...I..I wanna go to a doctor"Kim nodded,washing the blood off his face "Oh Kimmy..Im so sorry..this is all my fault" "No Ron,its mine..your right,I need to slow down"He kissed her hard,running his fingers through her hair

Kim moaned softly,pulling away after a bit"Let's get dressed baby"Ron nodded,turning the shower off. He stepped out,grabbing two towels,handing one to Kim. He quickly put on fresh clothes,helping Kim get on her's. After they got dressed,they headed out,waiting at the bus stop. When the bus finally came,Ron took Kim's hand,helping her sat in the back,so that Ron could rub her stomach without someone asking a question every five minutes. Alas,they arrived at the Middleton hospital. Walking in,Ron asked the secretary for a quick room,since Kim had gotten little oxygen during the fight. She sighed,pointing them to a room after talking on the phone. They happily went in,where a doctor was sitting,smiling"Hello,I understand you were in a fight and got-"he checked his clipboard which he had just filled out "strangled"they nodded"And you are 1 and a half months pregnant?"Ron grinned,nodding"Okay,let's have a look on the sonogram"

He had Kim lie on the thin paper on the bed,pulling her shirt up to her bra. He put the cold gel on it,rubbing her stomach. He watched the screen and smiled"Everything looks great" Ron sighed with relief"Can we see our baby?"The doctor looked up"Babies. Its twins"


	12. Overly Portective

Ron's eyes went wide and he mumbled"T..Twins?A..As in two?!"He stared at the doctor and then at his name tag,as if to make sure he was a reliable source"D..Doctor Turner..a..are you positive?!I..I mean...m...maybe the babies just really big!"Kim's eyes went big and she blushed,remembering that for later"No,I'm positive,see?"he turned the computer screen around,showing the grainy black and white sonogram video" are right there. They are each about 1 inch long,and weigh about a tenth of an ounce"

Ron stared at the image,his eyes tracing every curve and dot. He swallowed,getting tear,s"Wow.."he inhaled,blinking his eyes,causing the tears to fall on the tile floor and his shirt"I..I...wow..."he was speechless as he stared at the screen,his heart pounding in his ear,s. Kim squirmed,wanting to see to"Let me see"she whined,almost in a toddler like way. Doctor Sander,s turned the screen to her,causing Ron to come down from cloud nine. Kim gasped softly,also getting tears. She wiped the tears,watching the screen as she swallowed the globus "Oh..they're so tiny"Ron smiled,squeezing her hand"Just like you babe"Kim sniffled,watching the fetus,s. Doctor Sanders pushed the button on the wand 4 times,printing the pictures"Okay Kim,this is your first pregnancy I presume?"Ron and Kim both nodded"Okay,you are 15,almost 16...weight is slightly high but not enough to cause alarm...Your approximatly 10 weeks,so your chance of miscarriage is much lower now"

Ron sighed with relief"Does she need any shots or medication?"the doctor shook his head"No,she is up to date"Ron nodded again as the doctor wiped the gel off of Kim,s slightly rounded stomach"Okay Ms Possible,any symptoms yet?"Ron nodded quickly,causing the doctor to chuckle"Umm yes..I..umm have morning sickness and I've been feeling really tired"Ron raised his hand slightly"She's been craving really gross stuff to!Like cinnamon covered grapes"Kim glared at him,causing him to look away,and bite his lip"B..But I'm sure I could learn to love that"

"Okay..Kim,since you are having twins,you are showing sooner. Your symptoms will be more obvious,and the fatigue will be very overwhelming"May I ask where the bruises on your neck came from"Ron blushed"Yeah..She..got cornered in an alley and these guys pushed her against the wall and tried to..s..strangle her to death "Ron gagged slightly,thinking of his Kimmy being hurt"Oh Ron..Im okay now..and the babies are safe"

Ron nodded,sighing. He couldn't reveal the truth"Okay..now Kim,please put on this gown"Doctor Sanders said,as he got out a baby blue gown covered in pink ducks,from the cupboard near him"I'll give you some privacy"he smiled,opening the door and walking out,shutting it behind him. Ron turned around,blushing softly. He had seen her naked many times,but she needed to be respected. Kim quickly took off her clothes,except her bra,putting on the gown"Ron,can you tie the back up for me?"Ron turned around,grabbing the strings,tieing the 2 rows of them together"There"he smiled,helping her up on the bed. Ron opened the door,motioning for the doctor. He came in,smiling

"Okay Kim,I am going to do a pelvic exam"he opened the drawer next to Ron,taking out two white latex gloves"You are not allergic to latex right?"she shook her head and he nodded"Okay Kim,just relax and put your legs in the stirrups"Kim blushed,doing so. Doctor Sanders sat on an old pleather stool that had wheels,rolling himself over to Kim with his feet"Now this is going to feel a tad uncomfratable"Kim blushed,looking at Ron,who grabbed her hand,pressing a kiss to it. Kim grunted,gritting her teeth"Okay..some light bleeding,that,s common in twin pregnancies. Its spotting and is nothing to worry about..unless there is a lot and a very strong smell"Kim blushed,causing Ron to look at her"When did that start?"Kim squirmed"This morning"Ron frowned more"Why did'nt you say anything baby?" Kim whimpered"I was embarrassed"He smiled,rubbing her cheek

"Okay Kim,everything seems okay,some slight tearing,but otherwise your healthy"he smiled,taking her legs out of the stirrups"T..Tearing?"Ron stuttered"W..w..what do you mean?"the doctor tossed his gloves into the trash"Superficial tears on the vaginal wall"Ron went pale"W..what caused it?"the doctor scribbled something on a clipboard"Do you have sexual intercourse?"he blushed and mumbled"Yeah.."the doctor nodded"Deep penetration and or forcefulness can cause small tears"Ron went paler,looking down

"Okay..I understand you were recently kicked out...and being teenager..your bill will be $150"Ron groaned"Can I pay it by mail?I..I don't have my wallet"the doctor sighed"I suppose,here"he tore off a small corner from a piece of notebook paper on the clipboard,scribbling the hospitals address on it"Here,pay it by the end of the month"Ron nodded,taking it and putting it in his pocket"Thanks.."the doctor stood"Just put the gown on the bed and oh yes"he grabbed the 4 images off of the small printer,handing them to Ron"Here"Ron smiled softly as the doctor walked out,shutting the door again. Ron helped Kim up,untying the tie,s. Kim smiled,causing Ron to blush and turn around. Kim put on her clothes,placing the gown on the bed. Kim groaned,sucking in her gut slightly

"Ready?"Ron smiled,turning around"Yeah babe"she held out her hand,which Ron took. They walked out,back to the motel. Ron opened the door for her,following her into the elevator"Ron,Im hungry"he sighed"I know..I..Im trying to save enough money baby..I...I'll get you something"He hugged her tight,sighing as they arrived on their floor"Here babe,you get settled in,I'll find you something"he handed her the room key,kissing her cheek. Kim smiled,going into their room. Ron went back downstairs,to the vending machine. He put in 4 dollars,pushing E1 and A7. He collected the microwave burrito and apple juice,walking back to the elevator. He pressed the 3rd floor button,smiling at the old lady who got in next to him

Ron got off,walking to the room,knocking gently on the door"Baby,Im back"the door opened,revealing a tired looking Kim,her hair in a ponytail and wearing Ron's jersey. He smiled,walking in"I got you a burrito and an apple juice"she smiled,closing the door behind him"Thanks baby"he walked to the microwave,putting the burrito in it and turning it on for 1 minute"Babe,why don't you get in bed and find something to watch on tv"he smiled as she crawled under the covers. He waited by the microwave until it beeped. He took out the burrito,opening it and putting it on a spare napkin from threw the plastic cover away. Ron walked to her,putting it on the nightstand next to her. He handed her the juice,smiling softly"Careful,it's hot"she nodded,opening the juice,sipping it. She grabbed the burrito,biting it,chewing noisly. He smiled softly

"Good?"Kim nodded,belching"Oh,excuse me"he chuckled"Your so cute"she blushed,wiping her mouth. She finished her juice,setting it down on the nightstand. Ron yawned,aking off his shirt,shoe,s ,socks and pants,tossing them in a corner. He crawled next to Kim,smiling"What are you watching?" he turned to the TV"I put it on 'As good as it gets'"she smiled,rubbing his chest"Mmmyou know what romantic comedies put me in the mood for"she giggled and Ron blushed"Umm...Kimmy...I...I don't think we should have sex anymore"


	13. Temptation

Kim's eyes went wide as he finished his sentence. She fumbled for the lamp string next to her,pulling it"W...What?You dont want us to have sex anymore?!W..Why?!"Ron sighed,sitting up"Well..for a number of reasons.."Kim frowned more"Which are?"Ron blushed hard,looking down"You're carrying two precious babies..I..I I'm afraid I'll hurt them"

"A...and the second thing is..."he sighed,rubbing the small hairs on the nape of his neck"t..the doctor said...y..you had..v..vaginal tears...and that...rough sex can cause them.."Kim blushed softly"Oh...Ron.."he covered his face"I hurt you babe...with my penis"he groaned,ashamed"I..I should have been more gentle...what if I had caused you to miscarry?Or made the tear,s deeper?!"

Kim blushed more and Ron turned over,climbing out of bed and walking around to the side Kim was on"Babe..I should sleep on the floor..I...I can't risk touching you"Kim whimpered,watching as Ron grabbed his pillow,putting it on the floor next to Kim"Ron...can't I talk you out of this?" He sighed"No baby,I love you and don't want to hurt you"he stood,kissing her lips softly"Tomorrow...we should go to school..I will work and find us a good place while you're in class "he laid back down,staring at the ceiling

Kim frowned,watching the movie"You make me want to be a better man"that was Kim's favorite line. She grabbed the remote,muting the TV. Kim liked to keep the TV on with no sound because it made her feel safe,almost like the character,s were watching over her. Ron was her protector to. She yawned,it was 1 PM,but today had been a long day and all she wanted to do was sleep. She shut her eyes,letting dream,s fill her mind. She was standing in a corn field,and instead of corn on the stalks,there were pickles and toblerons. She kept grabbing for them,but they kept moving. Finally,she just sat on the ground and cried,which is also when she found out her tear,s were skittles

She mumbled in her sleep,squirming in the queen sized bed. In the dream she started to eat her tears,which were her favorite flavor,grape. It was now 5 PM and Ron was snoring loudly,causing Rufus to climb on top of Ron's head and pry open his left eyelid,causing Ron to grunt and sit up"Huh?Rufus?Kimmy's sleeping buddy,you got to behave"he rolled his eyes,running back to his cage. Ron yawned,looking at his sleeping girlfriend. He stood,silently,sliding his pants,shirt and shoes on.

Ron quietly opened the door,walking out. He yawned,getting in the elevator,pressing 1. He stepped out,walking out of the motel. Ron sat at the bus stop,waiting. The bus finally arrived,opening the door,s as Ron stood. He put 50 cent,s into the small metal box attached to the bus,taking a seat. 16 minutes later,he got off,walking into Bueno Nacho. He walked to the back,putting on his apron and hat. He clocked in,yawning. Ned walked towards him

"Ron,you don't work today"he nodded,sighing"Yeah..its just...we found out it,s twins and..I need to burn some fuel man"he nodded"Ah..okay..can you go grate some cheese?and then slice up some olives"Ron nodded,walking into the kitchen,grabbing the cheese grater from the shelf. He opened the fridge,grabbing a block of cheddar cheese. He shut the door,walking to his station. He silently grated the cheese,watching the thin slices fall on the cutting board

When he was done,he grabbed a can of large olives from the top shelf in the pantry. Ron sat on the small stool in his station,using an electric can opener to open the olives. He sighed softly,chopping the olives into fourths. He gazed at the clock. It was 6:12. For 12 more minutes he slowly chopped,cleaning up his station when he was done. His phone rang as he rinsed out a towel. He answered it

"Hello?" Kim whimpered,making Ron frown"Baby?Everything okay?"he heard Kim sniffle"I woke up and you were gone..I..I..I thought you left forever"Ron's heart ached"Oh gosh babe...I..Im at work..I..Im so sorry..I would never,ever leave you Kimmy"she whimpered"Okay.."he sighed"Im heading back down Kim,why don't you run a bath,I'll pick up something to eat and we can talk. I love you"Kim swallowed"I love you to"he smiled,hanging up

"Hey Ned,can I umm,get two nacho meal,s please?"he nodded,grabbing two from the warmer"7 buck,s man"Ron nodded,handing him 2 one,s and a 5"Here you go"he handed Ron the meal,s and two large soda cups. He walked over to the soda fountain,filling one with root beer,and the other with sprite. No ice in either,took up to much room. He headed out,walking to the bus stop yet again and taking a seat. He sipped his sprite,watching the street. The bus pulled up,sending a cloud of exhuast into Ron's face. He coughed,getting on,putting another 50 cent,s into the deposit box. He sat,staring out the window. Before he even noticed,they pulled up to the hotel. Ron,along with two other people and a kitten,got off,walking inside.

Ron carried the bags to the elevator,getting in and pressing the familiar 3rd floor button. Ron groaned,rubbing the side of his head. The bell dinged and he got off,walking to the door. He knocked gently"Baby?"after 20 seconds,the door opened. Kim was teary eyed and shaking. Ron groaned,walking in and hugging her tight"Oh Kimmy..Im sorry"she sniffled as he ran his fingers through her wet hair"Shh sweetie"he picked her up,carrying her to the bed,gripping the bags tightly

He laid her down,putting the blanket over her"I got you a meal babe,and a root beer"he smiled,showing her the bag"How about I rub your feet?"Kim sniffled,sipping the soda"Okay"he chuckled,lifting the blankets over her feet,gently grasping them"So we arent going to make love until the babies are born?That suck,s...I got kind of aroused when you carried me"Ron gritt his teeth,groaning"Fuck babe..Okay!Fine!W..We can go to the doctor tomorrow...just...no more of your sexy talk

Kim blushed as she ate,smiling. Ron finished up,grabbing his meal,quickly eating it,giving a few chips to Rufus. He sipped his pop until it was empty,then he sat up,pulling his pants,shoes and shirt off. He got under the blankets,holding Kim to his chest"I love you Baby"Kim smiled,cuddlig"I love you too"they shut their eyes once again,drifting off to sleep


	14. Sensitive

Ron mumbled softly,opening his eyes. He rolled over,looking at the small clock next to the bed"Wow..4:58"he yawned,sitting up and rubbing the dried tears from between his eyes. Kim was no were to be seen. He frowned,his heart pounding. Then he heard the familiar retching sound and sighed,standing. He followed the sound to the bathroom,peaking in. Sure enough,Kim was in her panties and bra,covered in sweat,hugging the cold toilet bowl. Ron smiled softly"Hey baby..I'm gonna pack up so we can leave today..I promise I'll find us a home my precious petunia"

"Oh Ron I lo-"she vomited into the toilet,whimpering"Oh Kimmy..this is all my fault..are you sure you can go to school today?"Kim nodded,sighing"Yeah,there,s cheerleading practice today"Ron groaned softly,nodding"Okay babe"Kim watched him"Ron...yesterday,at the hospital..when you said..are you sure the baby isn't just big...were you implying that I'm big?"Ron blushed hard"NO!No!Even if you were,You'd be so sexy babe"he smiled sheepishly"Okay..but did you mean the baby was fat?"Ron shook his head"N..No..j..just..you know...strong and growing well..hehe"he wanted to hide as his pregnant girlfriend stared at him

"Umm..I..I'll stop talking"he blushed,smiling"Here babe,I'll get you some fresh clothes"he left the bathroom,gathering a purple tee-shirt and a pair of grey sweatpants. He took them into the bathroom,setting them on the counter"Here baby,when your dressed,we can head out,we'll go to McDonald's and get breakfast"he smiled,walking out. Ron yawned,putting on a long-sleeved black shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Ron packed up their stuff,taking Rufus out of his cage and putting him on his shoulder

Rufus yawned,stretching. Ron smiled,putting the stuff on the bed. He got his wallet,putting it in his backpack. The sound of a toilet flushing made Ron look up. Kim exited the bathroom,brushing her hair"Im all ready"he smiled,grabbing her backpack for her"Let,s go babe"he held her hand,opening the door for her. They walked out the door together,to the elevator. Ron smiled,pushing the button"Just relax today baby..I have a surprise for you"he kissed her cheek"After school,we'll go to the free clinic at the teen health center"they stepped out of the elevator

Ron walked to the front desk,smiling"Umm..we'll leave around 2:30,our stuff is in the room"the women nodded,reading a People magazine. Ron rolled his eyes,walking outside with Kim and sitting at the bus stop. He held her hand,squeezing it gently as the bus arrived. He helped her up,putting a dollar in the slot. Ron sat down,patting the seat next to him. Kim sat,rubbing her stomach smiling"I wonder if it will a boy and a girl..or two girls..or two boys!"Kim smiled excited

Ron chuckled"We'll just have to wait baby"he grinned,rubbing her shoulders. They arrived in front of Bueno Nacho,which was a block away from a McDonald's. Ron got off,helping Kim down. They walked down the sidewalk to the McDonald's,which was already advertising shamrock shakes. Ron walked in,holding the door open for Kim. He walked to the counter humming softly"What do you want babe?"Kim looked at the menu,contemplating

"I want...a big mac,with a side of the caramel sauce for apple dippers,oh and a cup of slightly warm water with a dash of pepper"Ron covered his mouth,gagging"Umm.."the poorly paid staff looked a Ron for an answer and he blushed"She's having pregnancy cravings"Kim blushed softly and they nodded,typing in the order on the computer"Your number is 6"Ron nodded and paid before walking to a table and sitting down

Kim sat next to him,smiling gently"Will you come to practice today?I always perform better when your around"Ron blushed softly"Sure babe"Ron sat up as the cashier called out 6. He went to the counter,grabbing Kim's food. He came back,setting the stuff down"Here Kimmy"she smiled,opening the caramel sauce,pouring it on the burger. Ron gagged again,closing his eyes"How can you eat that?"Kim bit into the burger,smiling"Like this"Ron sighed,looking at the clock"We have 2 hours to kill babe"Kim sipped on her pepper water nodding"What do you want to do?"Ron frowned,and looked at the play structure behind her and smiled

"I'm gonna go work out,I gotta be strong to protect you and the babies"Kim turned around to see what he was looking at and laughed"Are you serious"He grinned,walking through the door,onto the french fry covered floor of the room. He walked towards a metal beam covered in flaking purple paint,smirking. He jumped,gripping the bar,pulling his head over it. Ron grunted,and slowly got into the rhythm.

After 6 minutes he let go,his arms collapsing. He brushed his now sweaty palms on his pants and walked back to Kim,who was texting Monique. Kim had yet to tell her about the pregnancy. Ron sat by her,leaning his head back,shutting his eyes. He was woken by Kim,who was shaking him"Ron,school starts in 10 minutes"Ron's eyes went wide and he stood,grabbing their backpacks"Oh shit,umm,let's go babe"

He grabbed her hand,pulling her outside"I'll be at work until practice"Kim nodded as they walked through the double doors of the school. Ron smiled,walking to Kim's locker with her. He kissed her hard,causing her to flush"I love you baby"he pressed his a hand to the small bump and smiled"I'll see you later"Kim smiled"Okay..I love you to"he winked before walking back through the double doors.

Ron sighed as he walked into Bueno Nacho,clocking in"Hey Ned,I get paid today,right?"Ned nodded,filling out worker check,s"Yeah,you get a $40 raise to"Ron frowned"I only wanted 20 man.."Ned smiled "You'll need it..with the babies and all"Ron smiled"Thanks man"he put on his hat and apron,walking to the back to document all the items

After 7 hours of working,Ron got his check"Thanks Ned,I'm gonna head out,promised my girl I'd see her practice"Ned nodded,wiping a booth down. Ron hung up his apron and hat,clocking out and walking to the bench by the restaurant. He pulled out his phone,dialing a number. He got on the bus,talking on the phone"Yeah?Sweet,yeah I see you"he smiled,shutting the phone. He got off the bus,walking towards a man standing by a baby blue Chevrolet.

40 minutes later,Ron smiled,walking into the gym. He spotted Kim stretching and blushed,sitting on the bleachers. The girls did flips and splits,doing all the basics,making the other boys on the bleachers whistle and cheer. Bonnie groaned,walking to Kim"Kim,seriously,your scorpion was terrible!You've gained weight,uhgg!Seriously,let's take it from the top girls!"Kim blushed,getting into position. She preformed until she was panting and sweating"Kim!I cant belive your captain,uhhg!You've been horrible lately,you've gained weight,you hang out with Ron too much,you get exhuasted.."she frowned"Oh..my god!Are..Are you...Pregnant!?"Kim blushed hard,as the word echoed,causing everyone to look over at them

Bonnie smirked,looking at her stomach"No wonder you're so fat!"Kim blushed more,causing Ron to stand and jog over

"Bonnie stop.."Bonnie smirked even more"Oh god,you guy,s fucked?Gross!Girls!"the cheerleaders walked over"Kim is pregnant..who here thinks she should be kicked off the team?"the girls looked at their feet before raising their hands as they felt Bonnie's icy stare"Its settled,Kim your off the team"Kim gasped and Ron glared"Fuck you guy,s"he grabbed Kim,s hand,pulling her outside"Oh Baby..Im sorry"Kim sniffled,wiping her salty tears"Its okay..I.I need to slow down"Ron hugged her tight,kissing the top of her head"I have a surprise for you"he smiled,rubbing her cheek.

Kim sniffled"what is it?"he smiled,pointing to the '78 baby blue Chevrolet parked in the lot"I bought it, $300 bucks"Kim gasped"Ohh..its pretty"Ron grinned"Its a chick magnet"he winked at her"All our stuff is in the trunk..a..and umm one more thing"he handed her a flyer"Our new apartment,elevator,shower,cable,bathroom,3 bedrooms,washer and dryer,a fridge and microwave,a stove,balcony and even a fireplace!Also the place has a pool,hot tub and wifi"he showed her the picture of the place"The rent is $150 a month,and we can decorate all we want"

Kim covered her mouth"Oh..w..wow..I..umm...wow.."Ron frowned"D..Do you not like it?"Kim got more tears"You want us to have our own place...y..your really in this with me"Ron grinned,nodding"Of course babe,I love you so much...and umm also...I...think we should stop coming to school..I can support us and the stress is too much on you"

Kim frowned"But...my education.."he nodded"I..I can sign you up for online classes baby,you can stay home and relax"Kim sighed"Ron...I don't know"Ron rubbed his neck"Please babe...I..Im just worried...and Bonnie and them..they'll bully both of us even more..a..and stress can cause miscarriages"Kim inhaled"Okay..fine...I'll take classes online"Ron smiled,hugging her tightly,avoiding pressing on her stomach"Oh thank you babe,come on"he held her hand,walking to the car,opening the door for her. He got in,smiling at her"Lets go to our new home Kimmy"he put the key in the ignition,turning it. He drove off,his heart pounding


	15. Ron Makes Two Moves

Ron smiled as he pulled into the parking lot"Here it is Kimmy,we're on the 4th floor"he got out,walking over to her side and opening the door"Here babe"he held her hand,walking to the trunk,opening it. He grabbed two bags "Ron let me carry something"Ron frowned"Umm...okay..you can carry the pillows"Kim rolled her eyes,grabbing their pillows. Ron walked to the elevator,which was outside. He put his hand in front of the sensor,letting Kim get on. He stared at the metal door until it opened. Kim stepped out,followed by Ron"Okay Sweetie,our place is number 14"

Kim nodded,walking to the door. Ron smiled,setting the stuff down before unlocking the door"Oh wait"he grabbed the bags,and then he scooped Kim up,smirking when she protested"Ron no,I'm to big"he chuckled,gently kicking the door open more. He carried her in,spinning her around"Our new place Kimmy"he sat her down,smiling wide"Where's Rufus?"he looked around before seeing a movement in one of the bags. Rufus popped his head up,yawning. Ron smiled"Our new place buddy"Rufus looked around,giving Ron a thumbs up"Stay here baby,I'll get the rest of our stuff"he kissed her cheek,running to the elevator.

Kim looked around the apartment. It was empty and clean. Kim smiled,waiting for Ron. He came up with 3 more bags,setting them down"What do you think?I..I know it,s empty but...tomorrow we can get stuff"he sighed,holding her hand"Why dont you go find out which room will be our's and then we can go to the doctors"Kim nodded,wandering around before yelling out"Ohh this one,it has the balcony "Ron smiled,carrying their stuff into the room. He chuckled"Okay Kimmy"he opened one of the bags,getting out a soft blanket

He got out the sheet that had a small blood stain engrained on it. He spread it out,putting their pillows down on it. He placed the blanket on top of it and smiled gently"I know it's not the best but..I'll get us a good bed baby"he kissed her cheek"Let's go to the clinic baby,and afterwards, I'll get us some entertainment"Kim nodded,walking towards the door. She was much easier to deal with now. Ron was now dominant"Rufus,they don't allow pets inside the place,think you can hold down the fort while we're out?"Rufus nodded and saluted Ron

Ron grinned,walking out the door with Kim,shutting it. They walked to the elevator,pressing the bottom floor button. Ron smiled,rubbing her stomach"Love you baby"he smiled,stepping off,still holding her hand. Kim hummed,walking to the car"Its so cold,I should have brought a jacket"Ron smiled,kissing her hand"I'll make a fire tonight my sweet"he got in the car,allowing her to open the door for herself,which she appreciated

After driving for 12 minutes they arrived at the teen health clinic. He opened the car door for Kim,holding her hand and walking into the building as the automatic doors opened. Kim looked around,sitting on a chair as Ron signed in. Kim pulled out her phone,selecting Monique in her contacts and pressing the call button. Ron walked to the bathroom as Kim swallowed"Hey Monique..yeah..I umm...have big news..I'm pregnant with twins..yes!Of course they're Ron's!We were each others firsts..yeah..I umm..dropped out..Ron too..yes..no!Umm well Ron found us an apartment near by..yeah..."she smiled softly"Twins...theyre so tiny...of course!Your their Aunt..he's super excited and portective...we're at the teen clinic..mhmm..totally but it can only be for a few minutes,I'll text you the adress"she hung up,texting her friend her new address

Ron came back smiling"Hey baby"he sat next to her"Monique,s coming over later,she's excited about the babies"Ron nodded,blushing"Okay"Kim smiled softly"Ms Possible?"Kim stood,followed by Ron"The doctor is ready for you"Ron smiled,holding Kim's hand as they walked into the room. A young man looked up and smiled"Ah hello,Kimberly and Ronald?"they nodded"So I understand you have some pregnancy questions"Ron blushed and Kim nodded quickly

"Well ask away"Ron coughed and Kim nodded"Ron dosnt want to make love anymore cause he's afraid he might hurt me or the babies"Ron groaned,covering his face"I see...When did he start to feel that way?"Kim thought for a moment"umm..after the doctor said I had vaginal tearing from sex"Ron whimpered,looking away"Well tear's are very common and you probably wouldn't have noticed them if the doctor hadn't said anything...sex is perfectly safe as long as you aren't to rough"Ron nodded and Kim grinned"Oh Thank you!Come on Ron"he blushed,clearing his throat

"Uh..thanks doc"he held her hand,walking out of the room. He walked to the car,opening the door for her. Ron got in,starting the car"S..S..So..umm.."Kim tilted her"Yes?" He sighed,driving to his 'old' house. Ron parked,getting out"I'll just be a minute"he jogged to the tree near his window,climbing it with impressive velocity. He opened the bedroom window,which was never locked because of a broken screw. He slipped in,shutting the window behind him. His parents weren't home but he didn't have a key. 6 minutes later Ron opened the door,walking out with a 17 inch TV,a remote,a bundle of sticks from the backyard tied together with a piece of rope,and a pillow. After shutting the door,he went to the car,putting the stuff in the trunk. Ron got in,driving back to the apartment. Kim texted Monique,who was already in the elevator.

They arrived at the apartment shortly after. Ron opened the trunk,getting out the TV,the pillow and the sticks. Kim got in the elevator. Ron sighed,getting off on their floor"Hey Monique"he smiled at the girl standing by their door"Hey Ron,Hey Kim"she hugged them both"Oh Kim!You're already showing..oh your so cute"Kim blushed and Ron grinned"She's always been cute"Kim blushed harder"Well,let,s go inside shall we?"Ron smiled,unlocking the door after he set the stuff down. They walked inside,looking around. Rufus was asleep on one of the bags"Ooh its nice"they showed her around quickly"Okay,well,bye guys,see you later"she left,causing Kim to let out a sigh of relief"Finally"Ron raised an eyebrow,but then shook his head"I'll set the TV up in our room babe,and then I'll make a fire"he grunted softly,carrying the television to the other room

After 10 minutes he came out smiling"All set Kimmy,let me build a fire so we'll be warm"He put the bundle in the fireplace,getting a match from his pocket. He struck it,tossing it in the hearth before closing the small window"There we go Kimmy"He looked around"Kim?"he heard her voice"In here"he followed the voice to their room. She was under the blanket,wearing a nightgown. Ron swallowed,getting on his knee's next to her"Wow..your beautiful.."she blushed and he pressed his lips to hers"Mmm,I'm breaking my promise to not touch you"he grinned,as she smiled wide,climbing on top of her


	16. Pizza and Sex

Ron straddled her,growling"I don't want to go another day without my cock in your sweet pussy"Kim blushed and he chuckled"You know you love it Kimmy,and as soon as I get us a bed,I'm gonna make that wall"he pointed to the wall next to them"crack,cause its gonna get smacked for hours by the headboard"Kim giggled and Ron sat up a little,taking his shirt off and tossing it on the telivison"Like my muscles baby?All for you"

Kim giggled at Ron's 'muscles'. He was slightly buff,almost a six pack"Oh yes..can I touch them..Mr Stoppable?"Ron grinned "Of course little lady"he flexed his arm for her"Oh Mr Stoppable,you're so strong"he chuckled as she ran her soft fingers down his arm"I know,got to be strong to protect my girl"Kim blushed softly

Ron smiled,rubbing her shoulders"Oh Kimmy...I'm sorry about the..sex thing"he blushed"I...I just felt horrible...my worst nightmare is that I will hurt you"Kim sighed"I know..but..you're being so portective...Im a crime fighter...you keep making me feel like a wimp "Ron frowned more"I..I..Im sorry...l..lets talk in the morning baby"he kissed her,rubbing her side"Now...where were we?"he kissed her neck,suckling"But Ron..ohh"he nibbled her neck,smiling"Dont worry babe"he licked her neck"Ron stop it ahh hehe that tickles!"he chuckled

"Come on sweet cheeks,lets get it on"he ran his hands up her nightgown,rubbing her stomach"Oh Kim,I love you so much"he kissed her hard,pulling the nightgown up and off of her"Mmm"Kim blushed,covering her chest"Oh Kimmy,don't hide from me"he smiled,standing"Im gonna be the one that does the hiding"he winked,unbuttoning his pants before unzipping them and kicking them to the side. Kim blushed,sliding her underwear off"Ron...are we gonna be okay?"Ron swallowed,getting on his knee's next to her"Yes..Yes we will be"He grabbed the back of her head with his left hand,her cheek with the other,kissing her hard

He laid her down,pulling his red polka-dotted boxers down"Just relax my love"He kissed more,spreading her legs. Kim smiled,relaxing. Ron ran his right hand down to her wet lips,caressing them"Oh Baby,you're so wet for me"Kim blushed more and Ron grabbed the blanket,putting it over them"Mmm,you're so warm my love"he gripped his cock,rubbing it up and down on her slit

He kissed her hard,slowly sliding in,making her grunt"Am I hurting you!?"his eyes filled with panic"No Ron,Im fine"he nodded and kissed more,rubbing her breasts"Mmm Ron"he slowly thrust,causing her to moan more. He pulled away from the kiss"Cause you'll tell me if I am right?!"Kim groaned"Ron!Yes!"he nodded,kissing her again before pulling back"Cause sometimes you don't tell me th-" "RON!Stop it or we aren't going to have sex ever!"he blushed hard"Whoa...lets not jump to that!"he kissed her,swirling her tongue with his. He thrust slow,moaning"Oh Kimmy,you're so tight"Kim whimpered,running her nails down his back"Oh Ron!Oooh ohhh!"

Ron panted,licking her cheek"Oh Fuck baby oooh!Oh god babe!"Kim moaned,squirming"Oh yes!Yes!Yes!"Ron panted,gripping her breasts"Thats right baby"he groaned,gritting his teeth"Yeah,you like this don't you!Oh Take it!Uhg!Take my cock!"she moaned more"Yes!Yes!Give it to me!"he chuckled,kissing her more"Mmm you dirty slut!God,you're so hot!"he pinched her left nipple,twisting"Scream for me baby!Say my name!"

Kim panted,digging her nails into his back"Yes!R..Ronald!Oh God!Yes!I..I..Im s..so close!C..C..Cum on my face Ron!"he chuckled,kissing her"Okay baby"he thrust quickly,the slapping sound encouraging him"YES!RON!AHHH!"She shrieked,her juice pressing against his cock tip. She collapsed as he pulled out,quickly standing"Ohh yeah!"he grunted,shooting his milky cum onto her face"Ohh Kim"he panted,dragging his index finger against the small hole,collecting some cum. He got on his knee,s,rubbing it on her lips"MmmKimmy"

She panted,licking her lips"Oh Ron,your amazing"he chuckled,kissing her"I love you babe,come on,let's get you cleaned up"he helped her up,smiling"I like this look though"he grinned and she giggled"Why dont you go start the shower Kimmy,Im gonna order some food,pizza okay?"she nodded,walking to the bathroom

She started the shower,looking at herself in the mirror. She smiled,rubbing her stomach"Hey Sexy mama"she jumped,turning around. Ron was leaning against the door,wearing his boxers and a t-shirt,smiling"I ordered cheese with olives,and a 2 liter bottle of root beer"Kim smiled"Ohh sounds good"he smiled softly"Your so strong..Im so happy I met you"Kim blushed,turning away"Oh Ron.."he smiled"I'll let you shower baby"he shut the door,walking to the empty kitchen. There was a knock on the door 13 minutes later,while Kim was lying in their makeshift bed

Ron opened the door,looking at the pizza delivery boy"Hey man,10 bucks"Ron nodded,opening his wallet"Here"he handed him 10 dollars,causing the boy to raise an eyebrow"No tip?"Ron sighed,looking around"My girlfriend is pregnant..we just moved out..money is tight.."the boy shrugged"Okay,here you go"he handed him the box and bottle,along with two 10 oz paper cardboard cups,before walking off. Ron rolled his eyes,shutting the door"Babe,food,s here"he walked into the bedroom,smiling"Someone looks comfy"she was cuddling a pillow,watching 'Cupcake wars'he chuckled,sitting down next to her

He opened the box,setting it between them,then he opened the soda,pouring them each a cup"I know this is a crappy dinner b-"Kim put a finger to his lips"Its perfect" he blushed softly,eating "Tomorrow we can go shopping,I don't want you sleeping on the floor during your pregnancy..or ever"Kim smiled,eating too. He yawned,sipping his drink. Looking at his phone,he realized it was already 8:36

When Kim was done,he put the leftovers in the fridge,giving the tiniest slice to Rufus,who had made a bed next to the fire with some socks. He smiled,petting him. Ron walked back to their room,getting under the blanket. Kim yawned,getting under the blanket too"Kimmy,here"he took his pillow from behind his head,handing it to her"I want you to be comfortable babe"she blushed,sitting up "But Ron.." he frowned "Please?"she sighed,taking it,putting it behind her neck,giving her better support"There,I love you babe"He kissed her softly,resting his right hand on her stomach"Mmmlove you to..."she mumbled,drifting off to sleep,Ron followed quickly after


	17. First Fight

Ron groaned,his neck stiff from giving Kim his pillow. He sat up,pushing on his neck,popping it"Babe?"he looked around their room. He frowned,seeing that his phone had recieved a text message. He rolled over,grabbing it. He pressed the small envelope on the top of his screen. The message was from 7:18,40 minutes ago"Ron,wade called me,robbers at museum,love you"Ron glared at the phone,quickly typing"I told you to stop that!Fuck!You and me are gonna talk when you get back. Im so angry!"he sent it,tossing his phone on the blanket

Ron stood,rubbing his back"Rufus,are you up?"he walked into the living room,looking around"Ah,there you are"Rufus was gripping a red stylus,running it on a DS screen,playing Fast food Fun"Hey,you found my DS..hungry?"he walked to the kitchen,opening the fridge. Ron pulled out the pizza and soda,putting them in the counter. He walked to the sink,where KIm had put their cups. He turned on the sink,rinsing them out. He set one on the counter,opening the root beer

He poured a glass,tightening the lid and putting it back in the fridge. He pulled the microwave open,putting in 2 peices of pizza"I can't believe Kim would go and fight crime when I told her to stop!"he pressed the minute button,walking to Rufus,who was staring at the video game screen"What if the kids get hurt?Or she dies?I worry everyday and I dont need this shit!"Rufus squeeked,making Ron frown even more"What?I am not being overportective!"he walked over to the microwave as it beeped,opening the door and grabbing the hot pizza"Ow shit"he tossed them on the counter

"I mean Dammit!What if she got shot?"he paced,staring at the floor"Wade dosnt even know about the pregnancy...but still..if she's hurt..Im going to kick his ass"he grinded his teeth,walking to the bathroom"I need a shower"he sighed,turning the faucet,taking his shirt and boxers off. He stepped in,letting the water cascade over him

After 4 minutes he got out,rubbing his body dry with his shirt. He walked to the living room,quickly grabbing the bags and running back to their room. He slipped on boxers,a pair of cargo pants and a black tee-shirt. He shook his head,shaking out most of the water from his hair. He sighed,turning on the TV,flipping through channels

He found an episode of his favorite cartoon,Danny Phantom,and sat back to watch it. He had lost his appetite,so Rufus had gladly eaten both his and Rons slice of pizza. 8 minutes later,the front door opened,and in stepped Kim. She was fine,only a skinned knee and messy hair"Ron?" she called out as she shut the door. He heard her voice,quickly standing and walking into the other room. She smiled and he glared"What the fuck!You dont even wake me up?"She blushed"I thought it would be easier by myself" he growled"So I slow you down?Sorry Im such a burden"Kim groaned"Thats not what I meant!"he grit his teeth"Then what did you mean?"she blushed more"Sometimes you let your emotions get the best of you"he covered his face

"Well,sorry Im so fucking emotional and portective!Do you forget that,unlike alot of teen dads,Im here for you!?I bought a car and a freaking apartment" Kim sighed "Ron dont yell" he glared more "NO!Im going to yell!I care about you!But Im not sure the feeling is always mutual!" he slammed a fist on the counter,causing Kim to jump"Ron calm down"he huffed,his face red "Do you even want these kids?You seem like you dont give a fuck about them!"

Kim glared"Yes I want them!How dare you say I dont care about you or them!I could have gotten rid of them,but no,I wanted a family with you!" she glared more "Sometimes I wish we never met!"his eyes went wide and Kim blushed"Wait..Ron"he walked into their room,grabbing his phone and car keys"I see how it is!Well allow me to show you what that would be like!"he opened the door,storming out,slamming it behind him

Kim covered her mouth,whimpering"Oh shit.."

* * *

Ron got in the car,starting it up. He backed up,driving away. He sighed,rubbing his neck. Ron had a headache now,and his stomach was aching from all the stress. He pulled into a free gym,getting out and walking inside. He walked to the weights,tossing his shirt next to it,laying down on the bench,grabbing a 180 pound bar bell from the holder. He grunted,lifting it up and down above his chest

After 20 minutes,he headed to the showers,quickly washing his hair and body. He toweled off quickly,getting dressed. He walked out,tired. He looked at his phone. She had texted him 20 times with Im sorry,s , I love you,s. He sighed,getting in the car,driving off. Kim paced,whimpering"Oh Rufus..what if he's gone forever?!"Rufus groaned,his stomach hurting yet again. Kim got tears,walking to their bedroom. She sat down on a pillow,staring at the TV"Now,on urban legends.."she watched it,wiping her eyes,but to little avail

There was a knock on the door. Kim stood,walking to the door,opening it. Ron was standing there with a bouqet of daisys"H..Hi.."she blushed and he handed them to her"Listen babe...Im..Im so sorry about how I talked to you..I shouldnt have left.."she sniffled "I said things I shoulndt have either..I am glad I met you" he walked in,shutting the door"I shouldnt have said those terrible things..I went to the gym..worked out..thought about you...I wanted to reply to your text,s but...I thought flowers would work better"Kim blushed,smelling them "Theyre beautiful"

Ron smiled,kissing her cheek"I just worry about you babe..."she nodded,hugging him "I love you" he smiled wide"I love you to"he kissed her hard,moaning "Mmm" Kim moaned and pushed against his chest "Mmm Ron stop" he pulled away "S..sorry" she smiled "You promised we'd get furniture today, the ground hurts my back" he blushed,nodding "Of course,my love" Kim smiled wide,grabbing her purse "Rufus isnt feeling well,can he stay home?" Ron nodded,holding her hand"Lets go Kimmy,bye Rufus"he stepped out of the apartment,holding her hand tight as they walked to the elevator


	18. Shopping

They got in the elevator,which seemed to turn Ron on,because as soon as the door's closed,he shoved Kim up against the metallic wall,kissing her hard. Kim blushed,moaning as he rubbed her hips "Ahem!" Ron opened his eyes,seeing a man standing their,glaring "This is a public place" Ron blushed" Well...we need a bed,and umm"he grabbed her hand,pulling her off and to the car"Sorry Kimmy,no one understands love anymore"he opened her door,closing it when she was in

He got in,buckling up "let's go babe" he pulled out,driving slowly. He smiled,driving "So babe,what store?"Kim looked around "Umm,target?"he nodded,taking a right "How are my 3 favorite people doing?"he smiled,making Kim giggle "We're doing great,a little sleepy" he pulled into the target parking lot,groaning "Dammit!I gotta find a parking space"he circled a few times,honking his horn at people who stole his spot "Finally"he pulled in,grinning"Damn right" he got out,stretching "Ron,does this store have paper bags,I don't want plastic"he nodded,holding her hand "So,I thought we could get utensils,and then some knick knacks" she smiled,walking inside with him

"Can we get a bed today?" he nodded,grabbing a cart "Yeah babe,we'll go to a bed store. What kind of bed do you want?" he walked to the dollar section,putting two blue plastic plate sets in the cart,along with two clear plastic cups sets "Babe,do you want the frog and fly salt and pepper shakers,or the sun and moon ones?" Kim looked up"Sun and Moon" he nodded,putting them in the cart "ooh Ron,look at this bowl collection!" he smiled,looking at them"Cute babe,wanna get them?"she nodded and he chuckled,kissing her cheek"Put them in the cart Kim"

She put two sets in,looking around"Ohh a utensil set"she grabbed a green holder that held a whisk,a batter spatula,a smaller whisk and a large spoon. She put it in the cart,making Ron smile"OKay,so the purple dish towels with green flowers,the orange dish towels with ribbons,or the blue ones with hearts"Kim stared at them for a minute"The flower ones"he tossed them in the cart,grinning

"Ron,we need dishwashing supplies"he nodded,grabbing a set,that had a sponge,a brush,a pitcher and a smaller scrubber"Here baby"he set it in,yawning"Let's get some more stuff baby"he held her hand,pushing the cart towards the kitchen section"Lets get measuring cups,bowls,umm spoons,forks,knifes" Kim nodded,looking around. She grabbed a pack of 10 spoons,forks and butter knives on clearance for 1.99. She placed them in the cart,smiling

"I found this knife set,but they seem to sharp" he frowned at her" Ron,theyre knives" he nodded "what if you got cut?!" he walked to a store clerk. Kim watched their mouths move and the clerk laughed,making Ron glare and walk back to Kim "He obviously doesn't understand my concern" Kim sighed" Ron just get them" he blushed,setting them in the cart

He grabbed her hand,walking to the household items aisle"Okay,we need a garbage can,broom and dustpan,towels,bath mat,shower curtain,plunger" he inhaled "tables,chairs,lamps,light bulbs,maybe another tv,a home phone.." Kim held up her hand "Slow down Ron" he coughed,blushing "Umm..w..why don't you go get some water babe,you look pale" he kissed her cheek as she walked off. Ron put in the cheapest items. He walked to Kimmy,smiling as she drank from the water fountain "Nice toosh" she blushed,looking at him

"I got us two wooden chairs that I can make tonight,I bought a hammer and some other hardware stuff. How about we check out of here and go to a furniture store" Kim smiled,rubbing her stomach "Okay,hang on though"she ran into the restroom,making Ron chuckle as he walked to the check out. He smiled,getting out his wallet "Credit please"he handed the girl the card,typing in his number "Paper please" he put the stuff in the cart,waving at Kim to come over

Kim came over and he smiled at her,pushing the cart "Kimmy,I know this week has been really stressful,but I promise tonight will be much better" he walked to the car,opening the trunk "Babe can you help me" she nodded,putting bags in "Ron,can we get a big bed" he grinned,getting in "To have more room to make love?" she blushed,getting in to "Umm,I was going to say to have more room for when I get bigger but okay" he blushed,starting the car

"Oh..yeah" Kim giggled and rubbed her stomach. She seemed to have gotten bigger over night. Ron looked around before pulling into a furniture store parking lot. He got out quickly,opening Kim's door "We can get some sofas to,maybe a TV" he held her hand,walking inside. A man walked to them,smiling "Hello,can I help you?" Ron nodded "Yeah,we just moved into an apartment and need some cheap but good furniture" the man smiled,walking to the living room section "You're in luck,we are having a 50% off sale on living room sets today" Ron grinned wide "Well,we want comfortable couches,good for pregnant woman" the man smiled "Congratulations" Ron beamed,making Kim blush

"We have this lovely set right here,2 couches,a coffee table and a small 16 inch tv" Ron nodded "How much?" the man looked at the price "$400" Kim grinned wide "YES!" Ron chuckled "Well take it,but we still need more" he walked to the bed section "We can get a cheap mattress at Sleep country" he whispered in Kim's ear "Umm,so we need a sturdy bed frame that will support a lot of weight" Kim glared at him "What,am I fat?" He blushed and shook his head"NO!NO!Its just umm..sex!Lots of sex cause you are so sexy baby" he rubbed her shoulders and she rolled her eyes

"Umm..well we have this queen bed frame,a wooden headboard,it can hold up to 4000 pounds and is on sale for $299" Ron smiled wide and nodded quickly "Well take it!Umm,can I have it delivered?" the man nodded "It's free every Monday,Tuesday and Thursday" Ron smiled wide "Awesome" he grabbed Kim by the hips,dipping her and kissing her hard "Mmmm" he set her back up,smiling "Lets go check out" he walked to the front,Kim following behind

After filling out forms and swiping his credit card,Ron shook the mans hand "Thank you so much"he rubbed Kim's hips,walking to the car "They will be by around 3 today" Kim got in,smiling "Im so excited Ron" he chuckled,getting in to "Me to babe,now let's go to sleep country" he started the car,backing up and out. Ron rubbed her arm,watching the road. He turned,pulling into Sleep country's parking lot

Kim got out,stretching and walking to the door. Ron hurried out,jogging after her. He went in,smiling "Find the one you want my love" he kissed her cheek and she walked towards the mattress,s. She laid down on one,and Ron did to "I lo-" "Hate it!" Kim interrupted,standing up,walking to the next one,laying down "To fluffy" Ron sighed as she walked to another "RON!" he ran over "Yes dear?" Kim frowned "I want a water bed" Ron sighed "Baby...those arent good for pre- " I WANT A WATER BED!" She shrieked,making people look up. Ron blushed

"Kimmy..the tempature can cause miscarriages...and they are not that comfortable or good for making love on" he blushed harder and Kim growled,walking off. Ron sighed,following her. Kim walked to a clerk "Excuse me" the woman looked up "Yes?" Kim sighed,pulling Ron to her "My boyfriend says water bed,s aren't good for pregnant girls,so we need a good mattress"

Ron sighed "Umm..well..we have some lovely beds over here that have good review,umm..they form to a pregnant womans body" Kim nodded,walking to them. She laid down,smiling "ohh,its nice" the woman smiled "Is it strong,because when he's on top of me I want good back support" Ron blushed hard and covered his face "Umm..y..yes..." Kim smiled " What is it made of?" the woman looked at the tag "Cotton,goose feathers,copper,c-" Kim sat up "NO!Thats disgusting,that poor goose..."she got tears and glared at the woman "You should be ashamed of yourself" Ron blushed,holding her and pulling her to another bed,checking the tag "This ones nice baby,no animal material,its cheap and says it is rated 4 stars by pregnant costumers"

Kim laid down,sniffling "Ohh...its comfy...try it" she rolled over,smiling a little. Ron laid down next to her,smiling "It is comfy,I have one question though" she frowned,looking at him "What?" he smiled "Are you included with it?" Kim blushed and Ron grinned,rolling on top of her. He kissed her,moaning "Mmmm" he rubbed her hips,causing her to giggle "Umm..Excuse me" he opened his eyes,looking up,seeing a man standing there

"Umm...we understand that teenagers have urges,but seriously" Ron sat up,blushing "Sorry..umm we want to purchase this please" Ron stood,helping his lover up "Come on sweetie" Kim groaned "My feet are swelling"he frowned,nuzzling her "Its okay babe"he picked her up,blushing"Umm,can you ring this up for us,I'm gonna take her to the car"the man nodded,while Ron carried Kim out

He set her down,opening her door "Here baby,you rest and Ill get the mattress,afterwards we can get some food and go home" he walked back inside. 10 minutes later he came out,along with 2 other men,carrying the mattress wrapped in plastic "JUst set it on the top of the car"they nodded,putting it up,fastening it with a rope that went through the car and tied on top

Ron smiled,shaking their hands "Thanks guys" he got in,starting the car up "Want me to run in the store baby?I'll be real quick"she nodded,opening her purse,taking out a pen and a piece of paper. She wrote while he drove"PLease get all of these things baby"he smiled,as they had already arrived at the store. He kissed her cheek,rubbing her stomach. He got out,running inside. 20 minutes later he came out,pushing a cart that contained 3 bags. He smiled,opening the trunk,putting one bag in,and putting the other two in the backseat. Ron got in,staring at Kim"Umm Cravings?"

Kim frowned"What do you mean?"he blushed "Umm well,you wanted...peppermint bark...cranberry juice...chocolate covered raisens...and gummy worms..covered in peanut butter...I ummm..can make that at home baby" Kim blushed and he chuckled,driving off. When they arrived,and carried everything in,Ron panted,and looked at Kim"Baby,why don't you go take a nice shower while I put everything away"Kim smiled,walking to the bathroom

Ron quickly put things away,and then sighed "Crap"he grabbed the bath rug and the shower curtain,walking to the bathroom. He knocked "Baby,turn around,I'm gonna put up the curtains"he opened the door,greeted by the site of his girlfriends ass. He squeaked "Good"he quickly put up the curtains,and then put the bath rug down. He grinned,sticking his hand in the shower,squeezing her ass,making her squeak "Mmmnice"He grinned,walking out


	19. New Bed

There was a knock on the door as Kim brushed her hair"RON!Get the door!" he sighed,walking to it. Two men were standing there with a baby blue couch,another behind them "Ron Stoopable?" he sighed"Stoppable,yes" the men nodded,handing him the clipboard"Sign here" he signed,handing it back"Umm just put them against the wall please" the men nodded,walking in slowly"Kimmy,the couches are here" Kim squealed,running in wearing a nightgown "Ohhh"she rubbed her stomach and he grinned,kissing her cheek

"Okay Sir,your all set" Ron smiled wide"Thanks guys,Id tip but ummm"he blushed had"Moneys tight..sorry"the men nodded,walking out "well Kimmy?W..What do you think?" she looked at them,smiling"I like them"she walked to one,sitting "Ohh its bouncy"he chuckled,walking to her "I got the TV set up,and everything put away" He smiled standing "I,ll put together the bed as soon as it arrives "

Kim smiled sadly "Ron...youve been working so hard...slow down"he sighed "Im sorry...I...Im just..I want to give you the best" Kim smiled softly "I love you Ron" he smiled wide and walked to her,sitting down. He leaned over,kissing her neck,making her giggle "Ron!Ahh hehe" he moaned and nibbled,rubbing her thigh "Oh Ron oohh "he ran his hand up her nightgown to her panties "Mmm Kimmy,you're so sexy" he bit her ear,making her moan more "Oh Ronald!Ohh! Lets break this couch in"he grinned,pulling on his shirt "OKAY!"he tossed it on the floor,kissing her more "Mmmm"he gripped her breasts through her nighty "Mmmmnice and juicy" he nibbled her neck more

There was a knock and Ron groaned loudly"WHAT!?" there was a weak voice "I..I..I was supposed to deliver a bed frame here" he got off of her,walking to the door,opening it "Uh yeah..sorry" Ron moved out of the way,helping the man carry the box into the bedroom "Thanks man"he smiled,walking out as Ron grabbed the hammer and screwdriver he had gotten at the store. Kim sighed,sitting on the couch "RON!Im hungry!" he sighed "I got food baby"

He opened the box,looking at the instructions. Rufus yawned,looking at Kim,who was on the couch eating an orange. He ran up to her,looking at the TV,where Dogs 101 was on "SON OF A BITCH!" Kim looked up "WHAT!?" He groaned "Hit my thumb with hammer" after 40 minutes he came out,covered in sweat "I got it babe,mattress,sheets,everything,s set up" Kim stood,walking to him,looking at his thumb,which was slightly purple. She pressed a kiss to it and he smiled gently

"Come on babe,I set up the other table to,the one from target,so we can rest the TV on it" he walked to the bedroom,with Kim following. He opened the door,showing a queen sized bed on a bedframe"OH!" Kim gasped,smiling wide "ITS PERFECT!" he his pants off"Lets break it in" Kim giggled as he tackled her gently,falling on the bed "Ohh" he chuckled,biting her nighty, it until she took it off. He licked from her lips down to her neck and finally,to her breasts. He moaned,circling the ariolas with his tongue "Ohh Ron"

He nibbled,pulling on them "OH!" he chuckled,kissing down to her panties. He grabbed the crotch,pulling hard enough so that they ripped off "OH!" she said again as he pulled her legs over his shoulders,shoving his face into her cunt "OH RON!" he moaned,slurping his tongue around her soft velvet twat. SHe groaned,gripping the sheets. Ron smiled,biting one of the lips,pulling back making her scream "YES!DONT STOP!" he lapped at the clitoris,inhaling her essence

"Damn Kimmy,I'm gonna fuck you so hard" he pulled his boxers off,pushing her down "Yeah you dirty whore,you're gonna take my fat cock" she panted,loving when he was rough and dirty "NO! NO I don't want it...my pussy is to small,it wont fit "he chuckled,positioning himself "It will fit cause Im gonna stretch this cunt out" he growled,thrusting in her "AH!" he grunted,smiling evilly "YEah you bitch,take it all" he gripped her hips,holding her down as he thrust in and out "OH OH! YES AHH!" he kissed her,groaning "You like this whore?!" she mumbled,her pussy suishing""SAY IT BITCH!" she moaned more "YES!YES!YES!"

He panted,rolling on his back so she was on top "Ride it slut" he gripped her hips,pushing her back and forth "Oh Ohh" she loved how he made her ride him "OH god use me" he smirked,pushing his middle finger into her mouth "Suck it bitch" she moaned sucking as Ron pushed her up and down on his member "AHH!AH!AH!" he groaned"Whos cock is this?!" Kim moaned,sweating already "RONS!RONS!" he groaned"WHOSE RON!" he licked his lips "M..MY BOYFRIEND!T..THE FATHER OF MY CHILDREN!"

Ron panted,rubbing her cheek "That,s right baby...Thats right..your so close"he rubbed her back,moaning loudly "Yes..Yes...Yes!"she groaned,her cum flowing out onto the clean sheets "Ohhh Kimmy"He thrust his hips,filling her hole with his milky white seed. Kim shook,collapsing on his chest. Ron panted,staring at the ceiling "Holy shit baby"he sat up,panting more "That was fucking amazing" Kim mumbled and he rubbed her back "I didn't hurt you right?" she shook her head,sweat covering her body "You know I don't think you're a whore baby" she giggled

"Course not" he rubbed her back,pressing a kiss to it "Mmmyou smell good"she blushed harder "I'm hungry baby"he blushed,sitting up "What do you want " she sat up,holding the sheets to her chest "Some peanut butter covered gummy worms" he rolled his eyes,slipping his robe on "Of course,cravings" she growled as he walked out "They aren't cravings!Im not that pregnant!" he chuckled "Okay,whatever you say" his response was met with a pillow to the head


	20. Gummy Worms and Growth

Ron opened a cabinet,getting out a jar of generic Safeway peanut butter. He opened it,pulling the plastic cover off. He then opened the drawer next to him,getting out the medium-sized bag of gummy worms he had put in there. He scooped a spoonful of peanut butter into a small plastic dish,putting it in the microwave. He pressed 30 seconds,getting out another plastic bowl,dumping in 10 gummy warms. He opened the microwave at 10 seconds,grabbing the bowl out

He yawned,pouring the still thick peanut butter over the sugary snack. He walked to their room,where Kim was wearing his shirt,watching TV. He handed the bowl to her,smiling "Here baby" she smiled softly,eating on "Mmmm,thanks babe" he grinned,pulling on his pants,grabbing his jacket "Babe,I'm gonna head to the store,okay?" she nodded,watching tv. He slipped on shoes,putting his wallet and phone in his pocket

He walked out,shutting the door softly behind him. Kim yawned,shutting off the TV and rolling over in the bed,closing her eyes. 30 minutes late,the front door opened and Ron slipped off his shoes,shutting the door behind him. He held a bag to his side as he walked to the bathroom,putting a 4 pack of toilet paper on the counter

He peeked into the bedroom,smiling when he saw Kim fast asleep. He walked to the living room,where Rufus was channel surfing "Hey Bud,glad to see your better. I got you something" he smiled,grabbing a box out of the bag and putting it in front of Rufus. He looked at it and squeaked. A medium-sized doll bed,complete with a pillow and blanket "What room do you want it in?" Rufus pointed to the space under the coffee table and smiled "Okay" he opened the box,putting it below the coffee table

Rufus ran to it,squeaking with excitement. He got under the covers,fluffing the pillow. Ron chuckled,standing back up and sitting on the couch. Grabbing the remote,he flipped to TV guide,watching the slow-moving guide. His phone buzzed from his pocket and he grabbed it,looking at the message Hey Ron,can I come over today,Kim said you are all settled in?House warming kind of?"he smiled,texting back "Yeah,sure" he sent it

Kim mumbled,squirming in bed "No..Jolly ranchers can't run for mayor" she groaned,opening her eyes "Ron?" he heard his name and he stood "Yes?" Kim sat up,rubbing her back. She stood,grabbing he robe from the closet,putting it on as she walked into the living room "I'm cold" he smiled,holding out his arms "come here"she walked to him,sitting on his lap. He smiled,rubbing her sides "I put up the ultrasound pictures on the fridge..I cant believe its twins"

Kim smiled,nuzzling "You have super sperm" he chuckled "That I do" he leaned his head back,sighing "I'm so exhausted babe" Kim sighed,nodding "I know..today has been a long day...also Monique is coming over soon" Kim sighed,nodding "Okay" Ron frowned,looking at her "Whats wrong?" Kim looked away,blushing "Its nothing..I'm just tired" he frowned,sitting up "No...dont you lie to me Kimmy" She blushed and covered her stomach "She..said I was showing...and...I had a loose shirt on" he smiled gently

"Aww Honey" he hugged her tight,nuzzling "Sweetie...you have two precious babies growing in you...your getting bigger but...I think its kind of...arousing" he blushed hard,looking down. He always had a thing for pregnant girls,his laptops search history was full of pregnancy porn sites. The curves and the hormones made him rock hard "What!?Are you serious?" he blushed and cleared his throat "I umm.." there was a knock on the door and Ron sighed with to the door. Kim quickly ran to the bedroom,putting on pants

Ron opened the door,smiling as Monique looked up from her phone "Hey Ron,I brought you guys this" she picked up the potted lily next to her,smiling. Ron smiled,taking it "Aww,thanks,Its pretty" he shut the door as she came in,setting the plant on the counter "Kim!Moniques here" Kim walked out,smiling "Hey Girl" Monique hugged her "Hey Kimmy,I love your place!Its so comfy" Kim smiled,pulling away "Thank you,want another tour?"

"Sure" Kim walked her around the apartment. Their last stop was the bedroom "So...this is where the magic happens" Kim blushed and Monique giggled "Dont pretend like its not!I heard you guys under the bleachers last week" Ron blushed hard as he walked in "C..Can I get you a drink?" She nodded "Sure,whatever,s fine " Kim walked to the couch,sitting "So Kim,are you and Ron excited?" She nodded,touching her stomach "Very,one baby was a surprise but twins.."* Monique chuckled "Well,its definitely genetic" Ron blushed,not wanting Kim to become upset again "Here Monique" he handed her a glass of sprite

"Thanks,so have you thought of names yet?" Kim smiled,rubbing her stomach "No,at least I havent" Ron sat on the other couch,smiling "Kim's going to take some classes online...I dont want the school torturing her" Kim blushed and Monique nodded "Okay..Are you going to school still?" Ron sighed,rubbing his neck "Umm...Im gonna go tomorrow...but I may drop out...I can take courses online,and work to support Kimmy" Monique cleared her throat and smiled "Have you felt them move?"

Kim shook her head "Not yet,oh!Do you wanna see the ultrasound pictures?" Monique nodded quickly "TOTALLY!I wanna see my little nephews and or nieces" Kim walked to the fridge,grabbing some of the pictures off of it,walking back to the couch "Here" Monique gasped,taking them "Oh my gosh Kim...theyre so tiny" she smiled,flipping through them "They are so cute!I am going to buy so much baby stuff for you guys!" Monique pressed a hand to Kim's belly "Hey little babies,Im your aunty,so get ready because I am going to spoil you so much!" Kim chuckled and Ron smirked,flipping through the channels on the TV

"So Kim...I heard on the news about Draken and Shego..." Ron swallowed,staring at the TV "Y...Yeah...they deserved it.." "Kim I never knew you had that in you" Kim blushed and looked down "It umm wasnt me...It was Ron" Monique's eyes went wide and she looked at him "Wow..." Ron looked away "They were hurting her...they were gonna hurt the babies" She nodded and Ron stood,walking to the kitchen. He turned on the sink,splashing cold water on his face

"S...So..umm...any pregnancy symptoms?" Kim smiled softly,watching Ron "Yeah,swollen feet,and morning sickness" Ron walked back,sighing "And Cravings,mood swings,hormones racing,weight ga...Umm anyway" Ron blushed hard,squeezing his eyes shut as Monique and Kim looked at each other "What did you say?" Kim said,making Ron want to disappear "I umm I uhh" he covered his crotch "I just said you are umm gaining weight?" Kim glared and Monique bit her lip "B..But thats good,because it means you are healthy and so are the baby's!"

Ron blushed harder "A..A...And it may be because of the unhealthy food your eating a..and.." Monique glared at Ron and he groaned,covering his face "Oh Kimmy,you're not fat,you have 2 babies growing in you" Monique hugged her,making Ron swear under his breath "Well,I have to go guys,bye" she stood,walking out. Kim turned to Ron,glaring "We never finished our first discussion...you have a pregnancy fetish?!" He blushed harder than before "Well..yeah!So what?!" Kim glared more "Do you get aroused when you see other pregnant women?" He swallowed "I used to...before we were a couple...no other women makes me hard baby...I swear!" she glared "Let me see your laptop "Ummm.w...why?"

She walked to the bedroom,grabbing it from the closet,turning it on. Ron ran in,blushing "Kim!" she looked at his search history. There was nothing sexual from the last 3 and a half months,but before then he had searches for pregnant porn "Fine..."she deleted the history,shutting it "Promise you don't get hard anymore for other girls?Or look at porn?"he nodded quickly "Of course my love,your for me only" he kissed her cheek "Okay...Im sorry I got upset" he smiled,rubbing her sides "Its okay babe"

Kim nuzzled and then stopped "I'm still really upset with you...what do you mean gaining weight!Of course I'm gaining weight!Is that a problem for you?" he shook his head "No baby I just-" "And what do you mean by ' it may be because of the unhealthy food you eat'?Are you saying I need to diet!?" he stuttered "NO!Of course not! I...Just...you...Im sleeping on the couch tonight..arent I?" Kim nodded,crossing her arms

* * *

*Thanks to Imyoshi for that quote


	21. Making up (again)

After a silent dinner of grilled cheese and soda,Kim sat on couch,turning on the TV. After cleaning the dishes,Ron walked to where Kim was,sitting next to her on the couch. She glared,turning back to the TV. Ron yawned,stretching his arms out,proceeding to put on around her "Dont even try" he pulled it away,blushing "Baby please...I dindt mean it" She rolled her eyes "Oh maybe the baby is just big,ohh you eat unhealthy food" she said in a mocking tone

He blushed and sighed "Kimmy,Im sorry!I..I shouldnt have said it!B..But remember what I said?I think your so sexy" she growled "Only because Im pregnant" he blushed "No baby...no!Your always sexy...always" he kissed her shoulders,making her groan "Stop it" he kissed more,making her squirm "Stop it Im serious" he rubbed her sides,causing her to growl

He gently climbed on top of her,kissing her lips. She squirmed and pulled away"I..Said...STOP!"she kneed him in the groin,causing him to grunt and fall on the floor. She glared,standing and stomping to their bedroom,slamming the door shut. He groaned,standing "Shit" he ran to their bedroom door,knocking "Babe,Im sorry!" she laid on the bed,curling up "Go away" he groaned "Kim I shouldnt have done that...I thought you were playing hard to get"

"Well you thought wrong,now go away!" he groaned,walking to the couch "Crap" he sat on the couch,covering his face "Rufus,I fucked up big time" Rufus squeaked,making gestures "No..Nachos wont fix this" he stood,grabbing his wallet and phone,walking out of the apartment. Kim sighed,staring at the cieling. She looked out the window,staring at the clouds as they formed shapes. 20 minutes later,a red heart balloon floated up to her view outside in front of the balcony. The plastic string was much longer then the ones at the store. Kim stood,opening the sliding door

She stepped out,looking down. Ron was looking up,holding the string and a bouqet of wild flowers "Kim!Im sorry baby!I love you so much!Please...I shouldnt have done that...you deserve to be pampered,not straddled and grinded on" Kim smiled,wiping her eyes "I forgive you Ron" he smiled "Take the balloon baby,Im coming up" she grabbed the string,pulling it inside. She walked to the kitchen,grabbing a knife and cutting the string short so it was the length of an average balloon string. She tied it to the potted lily

Ron opened the door,looking at Kim "Kimmy.." she blushed "Ron" he handed her the flowers,blushing "I..I've screwed up these past few days..but no more!I promise" Kim smiled,putting the flowers in the vase that held the flowers Ron had gotten her the day before. Ron swallowed "I was just trying to make you feel sexy Kim" she nodded,sitting on the couch

"I didnt think about it that way...I...I just felt...gross and unaroused...I dont know why" he sat next to her "Maybe hormones...or you were just upset with me" Kim sniffled "are you mad at me?" he frowned "No baby...I could never be mad at you for not being in the mood" he rubbed her back "How about we watch a movie?Im gonna go to school tomorrow" Kim nodded,flipping through channels. Ron rubbed her stomach,smiling. Kim put on 'Dead Silence' and snuggled into Rons chest,much to his excitment

2 hours later,Kim yawned,groaning. Ron smiled,gently lying her on her back,standin and picking her up gently. Kim mumbled "Not sleepy" he chuckled,carrying her to their room "Yes you are missy" he set her on the bed,getting a nightgown out of the closet. He gently undressed Kim,putting the nightgown on her "There baby"

She yawned and laid down,pulling the blankets over her. Ron unbuttoned and unzipped his pants,kicking them off with his shoes and socks as he sat on the bed,taking his shirt off. He had started wearing a wife beater to soak up more sweat. He laid next to Kim,smiling at her. He yawned,closing his eyes,drifting off to sleep

* * *

Kim rolled over,her hand landing on the cold sheets. Her eyes popped open and she sat up,looking around. She rubbed her eyes,turning around,standing. She grabbed her phone,checking the texts,one was from Ron "Hey Kimmy,didnt want to wake you,at school,love you :*" Kim smiled,texting "Love you to" she frowned,running to the bathroom,throwing up. She groaned,setting the phone down next to her

After 12 minutes of vomiting,she flushed,grabbing her phone. She set it down on counter,washing her hands and brushing her teeth. She groaned,walking back to the bedroom,crawling into bed. She video called Ron,sitting up. He answered,smiling "Hey baby..oh...are you okay?" she groaned "I threw up after I texted you" je frowned "Im sorry baby...have you tried to eat anything yet?" she shook her head"Okay...tell you what,in about..."he looked at the clock on his phone "40 minutes,I'll head out,okay?I love you" she smiled gently

"Okay..can you pick up some mouthwash?" he nodded,smiling "Okay babe,I love you,bye" he hung up and Kim yawned,rolling over,closing her eyes. She woke up to Ron rubbing her arms "Hey sleepy head" she smiled,sitting up. He kissed her cheek "I made something in shop class,I've been working on it for a few days actually" he stood,taking her hand,walking into the living room. There was a medium sized wooden table next to the couch,the top met Kims hips. She gasped "OH RON!I love it!" he grinned wide "Oh its perfect!" he smiled more "I also got.." he grabbed two folding chairs that were leaning against the wall "Chairs!"

Kim clapped excited "Oh Ron!" she tackled him,causing him to fall on the ground. He didnt notice because her tongue was to busy exploring his mouth. His eyes went wide and he squirmed,groaning "Kim...Mmm..baby...mmmstop...I...mmmm" he pulled her away,panting "Damn...I umm..I umm...I got you the value menu from Burger King" he cleared his throat,crossing his legs

"Thank you"she got up,walking to the counter. He exhaled,standing quickly "B...Be right back babe" he ran to the bathroom,locking the door. He quickly dropped his pants,taking his cock out of his pants. He closed his eyes,imagining Kim kissing him hard. He quickly rubbed,moaning"Mmmm" he grit his teeth,shooting his cum into the bowl. He exhaled,flushing and pulling his pants up

Ron washed his hands,rubbing his sweaty face with a towel. He walked out,looking at Kim who was on the couch,eating her lunch. Ron blushed,staring at her lips. Kim looked up smiling "Hi Ron"he mumbled,squirming "I ummm...can I intrest you in a good rub?" Kim smiled shyly "Okay" he grinned,sitting next to her. Let the seduction begin


	22. Visiting

After 20 minutes of foot rubbing,Kim squirmed around,making Ron stop "Ron I want to call my parents" he shook his head "Baby...thats not a good idea" Kim frowned "Maybe they have changed their mind...maybe they will except us now" Ron sighed,covering his face "Okay...Okay...go ahead.." Kim kissed his cheek,standing and walking to their room,grabbing her phone from the nightstand

Ron stood,walking to the kitchen. He opened the cupboard,grabbing a glass. He opened the fridge,getting out a carton of milk,opening it. He poured himself some,putting it back in the fridge. Ron walked to their room,peaking in. Kim was on the bed,texting "Kimmy?Everything okay?" she blushed "They wont respond to my messages " he sighed,sitting on the bed next to her

"Well Baby...theyre jerks..they dont care about us our our babies" Kim sniffled "Im going to call them" he sighed,rubbing his neck "Okay...speaker phone though" Kim nodded,pressing the speakerphone button. The silence was cut by the soft ringing sound and a click "Kimberly" Kim inhaled "Hello Mom" there was whispering and objects being moved around in the backround "...How are you?" Ron rubbed her shoulders and she smiled softly "Its twins...Ron bought us an apartment"

Mrs Possible scoffed and cleared her throat "I see...and you havnt invited us over?" Kim blushed "You kicked me out.." Ron grit his teeth "Well...can we come over?please?" Ron inhaled "Mrs Possible...I..I want you to come over and apoligize to Kim and Me" there was silence "Okay..." He smiled,rubbing Kims hand "We'll text you the derictions" Kim hung up,hugging Ron tight. She quickly texted the derictions

"Oh Ron!" he inhaled,nuzzling her hair "Mmmmyour hair smells like strawberries" she blushed and he grinned,pushing her on her back gently. Kim giggled and he kissed her,running his hands down her sides "MmmRon mmmm" he swirled his tongue around the top of her mouth,causing her to giggle "Ron hehe mmmm" he pulled away,kissing her nose,sliding his tongue around it

Kim gasped and squirmed "Oh Ronald" he smiled,kissing her cheek,nibbling "Ron,your going to give me me a cheek hickey!" he laughed,pulling on his pants,pulling them and his boxers,down to his knees. Kim smiled,unzipping her pants,pulling them down to. Ron positioned himself over her,rubbing her cheek "I love you so much Kimmy" he slowly entered her,watching her face. She moaned,throwing her head back

"OH! Ron your so big!" that made Ron grin and grip her hips,thrusting "Mmm...Yeah?well your so tight!" Kim groaned and squirmed with pleasure,growing more wet every second "I love how your tight pussy hugs my cock...you like it to,dont you baby?" she nodded,gripping the blankets

"Say it Kim!Say you like my thick cock in you!" She groaned "I..I love it!" he moaned,kissing her neck "Oh Kim!Oh Baby!" he panted,pumping faster,causing the bed to squeak "Fuck Kim!Oh!UHG!UHG!" Kim squealed,kicking the wall "Yes!Yes!YES!" She grunted,her clear cum flowing onto the sheets. He chuckled,pumping fast "Take...it...all..bitch!" He groaned,shooting his sticky seed into her "Ahhg!" He panted,slowly thrusting "Ohh Shit babe" he kissed her,rolling off of her,and onto the floor. He grunted,landing with a thump

Kim sat up,panting "Ron?Are you okay?" He sat up,flushing "Yeah,never better" he grinned,standing up,pulling up his boxers and pants "Your so fucking sexy baby,still cant believe you were a virgin 3 and a half months ago" Kim blushed "I couldnt believe you were one either" he smiled,pulling her panties and pants up

Kim smiled,sitting up "We should have set towels down" Ron blushed,grabbing the edges of the sheets,pulling them off "I'll put them in the washing machine baby" he carried them to the washing machine,opening it and pouring in some soap. He shut it,turning it on before walking back to Kim,who was brushing her hair. Ron smiled,kneeling down beside her,placing his left ear to her stomach "Hey babies,sorry about that,your mommy is just so damn irrestistable...and thats how you were made"

Kim blushed,running her fingers through Rons hair "I hope they look like you" Ron stood,blushing "Nah...I want them to be cute" Kim giggled "You are cute,your more then cute...your sexy" Kim pressed against him,causing him to inhale deeply "Babe...I would stop that or Im going to have to rip your panties off and nail you on the floor right now" Kim smirked,walking out of the room

Ron inhaled,trying to cool down. He groaned,squeezing his eyes shut,thinking about the least sexy things. Dead bodies,Draken,Shego,Monkeys. He opened his eyes,walking to the living room where Kim was sitting on the couch,watching another episode of 'Cupcake Wars'. He smiled,sitting next to her "Whats the challenge this time?" Kim looked over at him "American Music Awards" He nodded,watching the show

There was a knock and Kim looked at Ron,who was pale "I'll get it" She stood,walking to the door as Ron lowered the TV volume. Kim opened the door,looking at her parents and brothers who were standing there. She smiled softly "Hello..come in" They didnt smile as they walked in,looking around "H...Hi Mrs and Mr Possible" He stood,walking towards Kim. Mr Possible glared at Ron,who felt his testicles shrink up "W...Would anyone like something to drink?" The twins raised their hands "Soda?" Ron walked to the kitchen as Kim sat on the couch

"So Kimberly...twins?" She nodded,looking up as Ron came back with two cups of soda,handing them to the twins. He sat next to Kim,his heart pounding "I remember when I was pregnant with the twins...my pregnancy was awful...almost wished I wasnt pregnant at times" she said in a pushing,condescending tone. Ron cleared his throat "So Mr Possible,hows the lab?" Mr Possible glared "Its fine...hows your minimum wage job" Ron blushed,looking down. Kim grit her teeth "Ron is doing fine,he bought us all this stuff,and made that table" she pointed to the table near the couch

"The school called...said you dropped out...did Ron put you up to that?" Kim sighed "Well,he wanted me to...stress and all...but it was my final decision...besides..Im signing up for a class online" Ron stood "W..Would you like a tour of the place?" The Possibles stood,nodding "Okay,well this of course is the living room,umm thats the kitchen" He walked down the hall to the bathroom

"Bathroom,laundry area" he walked into the spare bedrooms "Empty rooms" finally he walked into his and Kims room "and our room" Mr and Mrs Possible looked at eachother "You...share a bed?" Ron blushed and nodded "Y..Yes...Kim doesnt like to sleep alone" Mr Possible mumbled "Obviously,or she wouldnt be knocked up. This was the last straw for Ron

"DAMMIT!STOP IT!" he growled "Dont you stand here,and insult the love of my life!The woman who is carrying my children!" They blushed,walking to the living room "We have tried to reason but you keep pushing your views on us!This is our life!You can be a part of it or not!" he huffed,making Kim squirm and rub her stomach. Mr Possible cleared his throat "Children shouldnt be brought up in this kind of enviorment.." Ron inhaled "I love Kim...more then anything...she is my life and I would gladly die for her!You obivously dont care about her!" He glared,stomping off to the bedroom,returning a few seconds later

"I love Kimberly more then I have loved anyone...and I love our babies...why cant you accept that?That we kiss,cuddle,make love?We made love right before you got here!How dare you come into my home and judge us!I was going to do this tonight but...right now seems like a good time" Ron walked to Kim,getting down on his left knee,taking a small black velvet box from his pants pocket. He swallowed,opening it,holding it up to her. Inside was a gold diamond ring. Ron inhaled,taking her right hand "Kimberly Ann Possible...will you marry me?"


	23. Proposal

Kim covered her mouth with her other hand,getting tears. The love of her life,her best friend,the father of her children,was on his knee,in front of her family,asking her to marry him "Y..Yes!Yes I will!" Ron's face lit up,slipping the ring on her finger,standing. He grabbed her right hip,placing his left hand on her back,dipping her,pressing a kiss to her mouth. She moaned,rubbing his back. Mrs Possible shrieked "NO!Your to young!" Mr Possible glared "You are not marrying this boy!You are coming home,having an abortion and never seeing him again!"

The twins looked at the ground "Kim...teenage pregnancy is an abomination" Kim's mouth dropped open "Where did you hear that?!" they smirked "From mom and dad" Ron glared,putting Kim behind him,as if protecting her from her parents wrath "I love Kim...she is my soulmate...I want to grow old with her and die holding her hand" he inhaled,getting tears "She's going to be my wife,and I'll be her husband" Mr Possible glared more,getting in Ron's face,their noses almost touching

"You are not fit to be a husband,or a father!Get out of her life!" Ron huffed "Never...Id sooner kill myself" Mr Possible glared,bawling up his fist,swinging it at his cheek,sending Ron onto the floor. Kim screamed,covering her mouth. Ron groaned,getting up "I don't want to hurt you Mr Possible...your my fiancée's father and I c-" Mr Possible punched him in the eye,sending him down again. Kim covered her mouth,whimpering as Ron got up,yet again. He wiped his nose,inhaling "Please Leave"

"No you leave!Get out of our life!" Ron groaned "Kim's my life!" Kim stepped in front of Ron,as James fist flew down again,connecting with Kim's eye. Ron screamed "NO!" he caught his girlfriend as she fell,groaning "Kimmy!" he growled,putting her on the couch,tackling her father

Ron growled,punching him in the face. James groaned,gripping Ron's hair,rolling on top of him "You hit my fiancée!" he punched Ron in the face "It was your fault!" Ron groaned,slamming his head into the ground "Get out of my home!" The twins hid behind Ann,who was shaking. Kim cried softly,causing Ron to look up "Kimmy" James punched him,standing "You are never marrying Kim!Kimberly,let's go!" Kim swallowed "No..Im staying with my fiance"

Ron groaned,mumbling. He stood,wiping his bloody nose. He had a black eye and a slightly bruised cheek. He sniffled "Leave before I call the police" Ann glared "You really want to be married to a brute?" Kim glared back "I was about to ask you the same thing" they stomped out,leaving Ron staring at the floor "Oh...Oh Kim" he looked at her,touching her black eye "Fuck.." he got tears,walking to the kitchen,grabbing a cloth and some ice cubes from the freezer

He inhaled,wrapping the ice cubes in the cloth,walking back to Kim. He held it to her eye,whimpering "Im so sorry..I..I oh god" he cried,his face red "Ron...Im fine...you didnt do anything wrong...you only hit him when he hit me" Ron sniffled "I shouldnt have let them in...I shouldnt have proposed!"

Kim held his hand,squeezing "No...No...Im glad you proposed..It was the best moment of my life...besides that special night" Ron inhaled,pressing a kiss to her hand "Let me make it up to you baby...let me give you a night of pleasure and relaxation" he gently picked her up,carrying her to their bedroom. He set her on the bed,walking to the bathroom,drawing a bath

He washed his face,cleaning up. After changing his clothes and putting on fresh boxers and a wife beater,he poured in bubble bath,walking to the kitchen,grabbing candles and a lighter. He walked back to the bathroom,setting them on the toilet and on the counter. He lit them,smiling. Kim sat up in bed,rubbing her eye. Ron walked in,smiling softly "I drew you a bath baby,and when your done,we'll watch a movie and snuggle" Kim smiled and he blushed,holding her hand

"Come on,my sweet" he led her to the bathroom,undressing her on the way there. Kim gasped softly "Oh" he shut the door,turning the light off. Candles flickered and Kim smiled softly. He held her hand,helping her in. He knelt by the tub,rubbing her cheek "I love you...Im sorry..about what happened" Kim sniffled "Its okay...I just wanna forget about it" he kissed her hand,touching the ring

Kim smiled "It's so beautiful" he blushed "Nothing is as beautiful as you" Kim smiled shyly and Ron picked up a washcloth,dipping it in soapy water "Just relax baby" he gently rubbed her shoulders,humming softly "Your having my baby...what a lovely way of saying,how much you love me" Kim blushed and he smiled,washing her back. He ran the cloth between her legs,gently rubbing her womanhood,not in a sexual way,but in a gentle way. He washed her legs,grabbing a plastic jug next to the tub,which they had used to pour water over themselves. He filled it

"Close your eyes baby" she did so,and he poured water over her hair,running his fingers through it. He grabbed the shampoo,squirting some into his palm,gently massaging her scalp,humming. He rinsed her hair,smiling. He grabbed the cloth again,cleaning her bottom and her chest. He pressed a hand to her stomach,smiling softly "I can't wait till they're here" Kim smiled "Me neither"

Ron grabbed a razor from the cabinet,lifting Kim's arms,rubbing soap on them. He gently shaved her armpits,making Kim get tears. He was so gentle with her. He lifted the other one,shaving gently. He smiled,kissing her cheek,rinsing the razor. He drained the tub,standing,grabbing her robe from the doorknob. He helped her up,putting it on her,tying it. He grabbed a towel from the cupboard,wrapping her hair in it

He blew out the candles,picking Kim up. He carried her to their room,laying her on the bed. He smiled,laying next to her,rubbing her stomach. Kim held his other hand,putting her head on his chest. Ron smiled,watching as Kim's breathing slowed. He ran his fingers through her hair,kissing the top of her head. He shut his eyes,falling asleep next to his pregnant fiancée


	24. Maternity and Making out

Ron groaned,opening his eyes. He felt a warm sensation on his cock and sat up,pulling the blankets up. Kim was between his legs,sucking his cock tip,wearing nothing but his jersey "Ohhh!" he groaned,falling back. She giggled,licking around the tip,moaning

"Mmm" he moaned,putting his hands behind his head "Damn babe" Kim licked up and down his shaft,gently massaging his balls "Ohh fuck"he gripped her hair,panting "B...Babe...I..Im gonna...Oh!" he grunted,prematurely cumming. Kim blushed hard,popping up. Ron looked away" I...Im sorry...I ummm...ah gee" he rubbed his face "Oh Ron its okay" he sighed

"No...Im sipposed to last long" he smiled gently as she kissed his cheek. Kim sat up,stretching. Ron rubbed her back,smiling "We forgot to put the sheets on" he stood,walking to the drier,taking out the sheets. Kim sat up taking the blanket off of the bed. Ron walked back in,putting the sheets on "There,although they are going to be soiled by tomorrow" He chuckled,winking at Kim,who rolled her eyes

Ron sniffed the air as he tucked his cock back into his boxers. He walked to the living room,looking at the table, There was a plate of scrambled eggs,oatmeal and a glass of milk. Ron smiled "Kimmy...you made breakfast?" Kim walked in,smiling "Yeah!I've never cooked before,but I'm sure I did it right" Ron sat down,smiling "I'm sure its perfect" he grabbed the spoon in the oatmeal,taking a bite. His eyes went wide

The oatmeal was undercooked,and bland. He swallowed,forcing a smile "MmmmYummy" Kim grinned wide,clearly proud. Ron inhaled,taking a bite of the eggs. He squeezed his eyes shut. They were incredibly salty,and rubbery. He gave her a thumbs up,swallowing "Mmmmyour my little chef" he quickly ate,gagging everything down

I'll wash the dishes babe,why don't you get dressed..I wanna go somewhere" Kim nodded,walking to the bedroom. Ron gulped down his milk,groaning. He walked to the sink,carrying his dishes. He washed them,stopping when he heard Kim groan "Baby?You okay?" he set the dishes in the cupboard,walking to the bedroom. Kim was on the bed,trying to button her pants. Her stomach was quite large,almost as if she had grown over night

Ron chuckled softly "Hey cutie,need some help?" Kim looked up,blushing "My pants shrunk in the dryer" he blushed "Ummm...Y..yep..Umm well...how about we get you some new clothes?My treat" she stood,exhaling,causing her stomach to get bigger and he frowned "Honey,don't suck in your gut" she blushed,leaving the pants unzipped and unbuttoned

He rubbed her back,afterwards quickly getting dressed. He grabbed his keys,wallet and phone. He walked to where Rufus was,picking him up "Hey buddy" Rufus stretched,sitting on his shoulder. Kim smiled,walking out,followed by Ron. He locked the door,walking to the elevator with Kim. He pressed the button,smiling "So I thought we could go to a maternity store"

Kim blushed "Yeah...guess Im really showing huh?" He smiled wide "Yeah!I love it...Im so proud" he rubbed her stomach,nuzzling her "My fiancé carrying the two most precious things in the world" he kissed her cheek,causing Rufus to roll his eyes. Kim blushed and giggled as he nipped at her ear lobes "Ron stop hehe" he chuckled,holding her hand as they walked to the car

Ron got in,buckling up and putting Rufus in the cup holder. Starting the car,he looked at Rufus "Hey Buddy,will you be the ring bearer at the wedding?" Rufus nodded quickly and Ron smiled,driving off "Great" he drove around,smiling "I'm so glad you said yes baby" Kim smiled,looking at the ring "Of course I said yes" he blushed softly,pulling into a store called 'Pickles and Ice cream Maternity apparel'

He got out,opening Kim's door for her. Rufus followed at their feet. Ron smiled,holding her hand as they walked in "Lets find you some new clothes baby" he squeezed her hand,smiling more "Baby...I know you've been feeling...not as sexy as you really are...and...your having trouble with your growing belly,but I'm going to make you feel as sexy as you look" he rubbed her shoulders,kissing her cheek as she looked around

Kim blushed,loving his hands on her "Okay..." he grinned,walking to the pant section. Kim handed Ron some,smiling "I'll try these on" he nodded,walking to the dressing rooms. Kim followed,rubbing her belly. He sat on the bench,with other men and women,smiling. Kim went into one of the rooms,shutting the door,taking the pants with her. After 5 minutes Ron knocked on the door "Baby,you okay?"

"I umm...cant get my pants off" he smiled softly "Open the door" she opened it,letting him in. He smiled,shutting it "okay babe,stand still" he gently pulled down the pants,smiling "There" he lifted each of her legs,pulling them off. He looked up,her lace panties in his face. He flushed and inhaled,standing quickly

Kim smiled "Thank you" he squirmed "Y..your welcome Kimmy" Kim smiled,noticing the tent in his pants "You deserve a kiss" she leaned,kissing him softly. He moaned and before he knew it,was pressed against the wall,Kim's tongue exploring his mouth. Ron moaned,gripping her ass,squeezing hard

Kim moaned,gripping his hair as he pushed her against the mirror. Ron panted,attacking her neck. He suckled,nipping at it "Oh Ron!Oh Ron!" he chuckled,kissing more"MmmI love when you say my name"he licked up and down her neck,causing her to giggle

"Oh Ron!Oh hehe" he nuzzled,rubbing her stomach "Oh Kimmy,you're so sexy" he growled,nipping her neck more. There was a knock on the door and he stopped "Excuse me,we know hormones are hard to control,but please,this is a public space" Ron blushed hard,peeking out,looking at the woman standing there,wearing a name tag "S...Sorry,umm..can she wear a pair of pants around before we buy them?Here other ones are to tight" she sighed "Okay,but please,no sex"

He smiled,closing the door as Kim slid on a pair of green pants,which fit perfectly. He grabbed her other pants,smiling as he walked out with Kim following "Guess we should continue shopping huh?" Kim blushed,nodding as they walked to the shirt section,where Rufus was waiting for them. Annoyed


	25. Stepping up

Ron sighed "Kimmy,you can't wear small clothes...those are for the first 2 months" Kim groaned,walking out of the dressing room,trying to zip up the pants she was trying on "Yes..I..Can!" she grunted,pulling on them "Kim...your pregnant with twins...your getting bigger..you have to accept that" Kim blushed,walking back in,putting on the pants she wanted to buy

She walked back out,whimpering "Oh Kimmy" he hugged her tight,sniffing her hair "Mmmyou smell good" she blushed and he ran his hands down to her ass,smacking it "Oh!" he chuckled "Mmmtonight your going to be my little slut" he whispered in her ear,making her moan softly

He let her go,smiling softly "Lets find some clothes baby" he held her hand,walking to the shirt section. He looked at some shirts,smiling "This ones cute" Kim picked up shirts,looking at them "This one says 2 buns in the oven " he chuckled softly "Cute" he walked to the dressing room with her. Kim walked into the room,shutting the door. Ron waited,humming softly. Kim came out and his eyes went wide. The first shirt showed a lot of cleavage and he swallowed,staring

"Well,how does it look?" he mumbled "Round...soft...creamy" Kim blushed "Ron!" he blushed looking up "W..What?" Kim sighed "I ment the shirt" he swallowed "N..Nice...but it shows too much cleavage,I don't want other guys ogling you" she blushed,going back in the room,coming out in the 2 buns one. He smiled wide,loving how it hugged her new curves "Sexy,you are definitely a MILF" he winked at her,causing her to giggle

"LEts get you some nightgowns baby" he held her hand as they walked to the section "Ohhh Ron,this ones cute" he blushed,looking at a nightgown that covered everything "Umm...its..nice" he held up one with spaghetti straps,much shorter "Its ugly" he sighed,putting it down "Okay" he kissed her cheek,as she went to try them on

Ron waited as usual until she came out. His heart pounded. The nightgown was loose,but showed how pregnant she was. He stuttered "W..Wow.." he inhaled,swallowing "I...I...you look...stunning" he stood,running his hands across the fabric "Your so gorgeous" he grabbed her hips,pulling her to him. He smiled,dipping her,kissing her hard "Mmm" he pulled away,smiling "Okay...Ill buy it" he chuckled softly

"Buy a few,cause I might rip some off of you" he winked,grabbing her ass. She giggled and he chuckled,walking to the nightgown area again,grabbing a few more "Kimmy,come here please" She walked over and he looked up blushing "I ummm..w...well umm" he cleared his throat and looked down "Yes Ron?" he sighed "I...think you need new panties baby,I've seen your panty marks,they are causing you to bleed"

Kim blushed softly,looking down "and new bras,cause your breasts are getting bigger and bigger"he said,staring at her chest,subconsciously licking his lips "Ron,my eyes are up here" he looked up,smiling softly "Please baby,I want you to be comfortable" he rubbed her stomach,smiling "Hey little babies,daddy's here" he blushed softly "Okay...I'll buy some new ones" he kissed her hand "Good,I'll be over here with...Rufus?!" he looked around,sighing when he saw him sleeping in the pocket of a jacket

He picked him up as Kim walked to the dressing rooms,already finding pairs she liked. 4 minutes later Kim came back,grinning "Ready to go?" he nodded,walking to the check-out. After 10 minutes they left,walking to the car "Good thing you remembered the pants you were wearing,haha,almost committed a crime" he chuckled,opening the door for her,getting in on his side

He yawned,driving to their apartment. Getting in the elevator,he set the bags down,pressing Kim against the wall,purring "MmmKimmy,I cant wait to see those new undies" he grinned,kissing her hard. She moaned,rubbing his hair,pulling on it,making him groan. The door opened and he blushed,smiling softly "Sorry,got carried away babe" he grabbed the bags,walking towards their door

"Ronald" his eyes went wide,staring at his father and mother,who were standing at their door"D...Dad!Mom!?" Kim blushed,holding her stomach,pale "Hello Ronald" he walked to them,looking at the ground "Kim's parents told us where you were staying" he swallowed,fumbling for the keys in his pocket. He quickly unlocked the door,stepping inside,followed by his parents,and finally,Kim. Rufus quickly ran to his bed,hiding

He set the bags down in their room,coming back,inhaling "What are you guys doing here?" Kim blushed softly "Would you like a dr-" Mr Stoppable held up his hand "No...now Ronald" Ron grit his teeth,inhaling "First of all,don't talk to her like that,and second of all,what?" Kim walked to the couch,sitting down "Can we speak..in private?" Ron glared "Anything you can say to me,you can say to Kim" they sighed "Please...reconsider..."

He groaned,throwing his hands up "You want Kim to abort our babies?!" they shook their heads and he sighed with relief "But..adoption..." he glared,squeezing his fists together "You want me to give up the babies my fiancée is carrying,to some strangers?!" He slammed his fist on the table

"Ronald!You are to young,babies are a big responsibility...wait..." His father looked up "Twins?Fiancee?!" Ron nodded "I proposed yesterday" His mother covered her face "Ronald!There are so many things wrong here...shes almost 16...shes not jewish...she's trashy,she-" Ron growled "She is not trashy...shes a angel...and soon,she'll be my wife"

"I'm so disappointed in you...and you.." Mrs Possible turned to Kim,who was now paler "This is your fualt!You seduced my son and ruined his future!" She raised her hand to hit the shaking girl "MOM!" Ron ran at her,grabbing her hand "Dont you dare lay a hand on her!" She glared "I refuse to let you marry this girl!" Ron growled "I love her more than anyone...you make me sick,both of you"

Mr Stoppable walked to him "Dont talk to us like that!" Ron huffed,turning to Kim,who had tears trickling down her face. He knelt by her,holding her hands "Oh kimmy...Im sorry" he pressed a kiss to her ring "I'll get rid of them,my love" he stood back up,looking at his parents "If you're not going to support us...then get the fuck out of our home...and get the fuck out of our life!"

He growled,causing them to stomp out "Your throwing your life away!" He spit at their feet,slamming the door in their face. He locked it,walking to Kim,picking her up "Oh Honey...Im so sorry...lets take a nap baby...these past days have been so stressful" He carried her to their room,undressing her slowly,taking off her bra and panties,getting out the new ones,putting them on her. Ron then grabbed one of her new nightgowns,slipping it over her head,pulling her arms through

Kim sniffled,her eyes red and puffy "Shh baby" He gently laid her down,kicking his shoes off and laying next to her. He yawned,to exhausted to change. Closing his eyes,he drifted off with Kim


	26. Power and Shower

Ron's eyes popped open,hearing a noise coming from the bathroom. He looked over,seeing Kim asleep next to him. Slowly,he sat up,gently tiptoeing to the bathroom. Peering in,his eyes went wide. Lord Monty slipped in through the window,brushing himself off. The window was across from a tree,which would be impossible for a normal man to climb. Ron growled as he looked up "Ah,Ron Stoppable" Ron huffed "How did you find us?" he chuckled softly "Following your parents,how are they by the way?"

Ron glared "Upset...what do you want?" Monkey walked towards him "your children dead" Ron tackled him,pushing him against the floor. Monkey groaned,pushing him off "Oh Ronald,you seem angry" he panted,tackling him again "Get the fuck out of here!" Monkey smiled "So hostile" He shoved Ron against the wall,causing him to groan "Your seed should have never entered her"

Ron struggled,his eyes full of terror. Lifting his knee,he kneed him hard,causing Monkey fist to drop him. Ron panted,grabbing him by the hair,pushing his head into the toilet bowl. He held his face down in the water. Monkey struggled,swinging his foot up,knocking Ron on his back. He chuckled,grabbing him and pushing him against the wall

"I'm sure Kim will blame you when the babies die" Ron whimpered,trying to grab the razor next to the bathtub. Monkey fist smirked,backhanding him,causing his nose to bleed. Ron groaned "No!No!Please!" he squirmed,getting tears "Dont hurt our babies!" There was a loud metal thunk,and Monkey fell at Ron's feet. Ron looked up,seeing Kim holding a large pan "Kimmy" she sniffled,sitting on his chest,holding his arms down "Call the police"

He nodded,running to the bedroom,quickly dialing 911. 10 minutes later they arrived,escorting the dazed villain out. Ron followed them,making sure he was not going to escape. Afterwards,Ron went back up,walking to Kim,who was cleaning the bathroom "Baby.." she looked up "Your bleeding" he groaned,turning on the sink and splashing his face with cold water

He grabbed a piece of toilet paper,squeezing his nose "Are you okay Kim?" she smiled "Yes...youre so brave" he blushed,sighing "I'm going to install a deadbolt on the door...and ask them to cut that tree short" Kim rubbed his forehead,smiling gently "You were really cool babe,with the frying pan,very olive oily" he chuckled,making her blush

"I love you Ronald" he grinned "I love you Kimberley" she smiled,holding her belly "Can you prove it?" he smirked,pulling her to him "I think that can be arranged" he picked her up,carrying her to their room. He smiled,laying her down gently,climbing on top of her. He smiled,kissing her neck,pulling on her panties "Oh Kimmy,I love you so much"After he took off her shirt, he moved her panties out of the way,pulling his hard cock out of the hole in his boxers

He slowly pushed in,smiling "Your so good" he moaned,kissing her cheek "Oh Ron" he smiled,thrusting slowly,closing his eyes. He nuzzled her neck,groaning "Oh Kimmy" he grunted,rubbing her back. He rolled on his back,making Kim giggle "Oh Ron,remember that day,under the bleachers,when I rode you?" he grinned,putting his hands behind his head "Damn right I do,you were so pretty,but then again,you always are"

She giggled more,gripping his hips,slowly riding. Ron groaned,making Kim smile"oh Ron" he moaned as she rode faster "Ohh Kimmy,your cunt is so warm and tight" he gripped her hips,smiling "Be careful baby" she panted,her breasts bouncing up and down,causing Ron to lurch upwards,gripping a nipple in his mouth "Oh!" he moaned,wrapping his arms around her hips,suckling her pink nipple

"Oh Ronald!Ohh" he hummed,biting softly,pulling back. Kim gasped softly,making Ron grin "Your so sexy" he quickly rolled on top of her,making her giggle. He gripped the headboard,pumping into her pussy "Oh Ron!Oh Ron!" he smiled,attacking her neck with bites "Mmmmsay my name baby,scream it" Kim panted,whimpering "Ronald!Ohh!Your cock is so big!" he grinned,running his hands down her thighs to her ass

He gripped it,panting "Take it all baby" he kissed her harder,swirling his soft tongue against hers. Kim wrapped her arms around his neck,obviously enjoying herself. Ron whispered in her ear "Hold on tight baby" he stood up,helping her wrap her legs around him. Ron panted,kissing her hard,walking to the bathroom. Kim panted,digging her nails into his shoulder blades. He panted,turning on the light,and getting into the shower

He pressed her against the tiled wall,his hand fumbling for the knob. Ron turned the shower on,letting cold water cascade over them. He groaned,kissing her hard,putting his back to the water so she wouldn't get cold. After the water became cold,Ron pressed her against the wall again,panting "Oh Kim" she whimpered,pulling on his soaking wet hair "Oh Ronald!Ohh yes!Yes!" Ron panted,kissing more,his heart pounding in his ears "I...Im gonnnaOhh Ron!" he grunted,filling her with his cum. He panted,kissing her softly

Kim grabbed the bottle of shampoo on the built-in shelf. She opened it,squirting some into Ron's hair "Close your eyes" he shut them as she massaged his scalp,cleaning his hair. He chuckled,going under the stream of water,rinsing the soap out. He took the bottle,squirting some in Kim's hair. She shut her eyes and he gently massaged her beautiful locks

He put her under the shower head,rinsing her hair "MmmmI love you" he nuzzled her slowly pulling her off "I love you to baby" he quickly rinsed off,helping Kim get clean to. He shut the water off,grabbing Kim and his robes from the towel rack. He stepped out,putting on the robe,grabbing two towels from the cabinet. Kim tied her robe,wrapping her hair in the towel. Ron smiled,drying his hair as he heard a knock on the front door

"I'll get it baby"he kissed her cheek,walking to the door. Making sure his robe was tied,he unlocked the door opening it. Ron's eyes went wide and he stuttered out "Grandpa?!Grandma!?"


	27. Suprise Visit

The 76 year old man and 71 year old woman smiled,showing their teeth,yellowed from smoking and age "Ronald!" His grandfather hugged him tight,smiling more "W..What..how did you guys find us?" His grandfather pulled away,sighing "Our daughter and her husband...said they thought we should see what a mess you've made of your life" he chuckled softly,making Ron even more confused

Kim walked out,drying off her hair "Ron,who is it?" his grandfather looked up and smiled "Kimberley!Oh your glowing" Kim covered her mouth "Mr John?" he chuckled,nodding "And Maria's here to" Maria smiled,looking at Kim "Oh Kimberley...your so beautiful" Kim blushed and Ron swallowed "Please come in" they entered,looking around as Ron shut the door "It's so cozy in here"Maria said,making Ron smile slightly

"Umm,let sit on the couch" both couples walked to the couch,sitting down "Ronald,first of all,your grandmother and me aren't like our daughter and your father" he blushed,holding Kim's hand "She and your father have always been rather...old fashioned and uptight" John chuckled "When they called us up and said what was going on,I couldn't have been happier" Maria smiled "That,s right,not only have we lived long enough to see our grandson get married,but to have two great-grandchildren"

"Although,when I told your mother how happy we were...she and your father said some things that weren't very...nice about Kimberly" Maria smiled gently "After your grandfather said a few choice words,we got your address and drove up here" Ron rubbed Kim's arm,smiling softly "We waited until we heard the shower stop to knock,probably a good thing,right son?" John smirked,making Ron blush hard

"Anyway Ron,we are here to support you,and to let you know we will be here for you and Kimberly" Ron grinned wide "Can we tell you to a secret?" they both nodded and Maria smiled "Well,3 weeks before me and your grandfather got married,I found out I was pregnant" Ron's eyes went wide "I was so frightened,you see,we wanted a baby very badly,but our parents would never approve" John smiled at his wife "We hid it until 3 months after the wedding" Ron stuttered "Really?!" he nodded "We were so afraid to be judged and tormented"

"But you and Kimberely...you are brave and strong...you had the guts to do what we should have done...and we couldn't be more proud" Ron sniffled,wiping his eyes "Wow...that means a lot" Maria smiled more "We recently moved,and now we're 3 blocks away" Ron grinned "What luck!" Kim smiled,nuzzling Ron "Now that we have all that drama out of the way,lets see some pictures" Ron smiled,walking to the fridge,grabbing the pictures off of the door. Kim smiled as Ron walked back,handing the photos to his grandparents

"Oh..would you look at that" the elderly couple smiled "Oh they have big heads just like Ron" Ron blushed and Kim giggled "There havent been a pair of twins born into our family for about..5 generations!" John looked at Ron's face and frowned "What happened to your eye" Ron blushed harder,looking down "K...Kims dad" John huffed "I hope you got a shot in to" Ron smirked "Sure did" John chuckled,patting his grandsons back "When will the wedding be?"

Ron smiled more "Soon I hope" Kim rubbed her stomach,watching Ron "Can we please come?" Ron grinned "Of course!Your our family" they smiled more. Ron stood,walking to the kitchen,getting 4 sodas. He came back,handing one to everyone "So,have you felt the babies move yet?" Kim shook her head,sipping the soda "No,not yet,but I hope I do soon,I know Ron is dying to feel them" Ron blushed softly "So Kim,how are the hormones?" Kim smiled "I barely notice them" Ron chuckled,getting a glare from Kim. He blushed and looked away. After a lunch and dinner of pizza,the elderly couple headed out,leaving a very sexually frustrated Kim

"Ron,I wanna try something kinky" He smirked looking up from the couch"What did you have in mind" she blushed softly and cleared her throat "I...I...I want you to 'break in' and hold me down and have sex with me" Ron blushed and swallowed "I...I...are you sure?I..I mean..what if I hurt you?" Kim smiled gently "If you're hurting me,I'll wink at you twice" Ron sighed and rubbed his neck "Well...okay" Kim giggled and he smiled,smacking her ass "Hehe,get ready baby" he kissed her softly,walking to their room

He went through the closet,grabbing a pair of black sweatpants,a turtle neck and a black cap. He chuckled,putting them on as Kim put on one of her nightgowns,giggling "Just in case I don't notice your eyes,can the other safety thing be the word apple?" Kim giggled,nodding "Great,and if the apartment manager comes by,lets just hope he believes me" Kim blushed and he stood "I love you,never forget that" she smiled softly "I love you to" he ran to the elevator,nervous

6 minutes later,the door opened slowly and silently. Ron peaked in,looking around. He saw Kim 'sleeping' on the big couch. Ron grinned,shutting the door. He slowly walked to her,chuckling. He knelt by her,pressing a finger to her throat like a knife "Dont scream,or you will die" Kim whimpered and he smirked. He climbed on top of her grinning "Shouldnt leave your door unlocked cutie" he rubbed her cheek "P...PLease dont hurt me" Ron chuckled,holding her down with one hand,while pulling her panties off "No!Please!Im pregnant!" he smirked more

"I like that" he pulled his cock out of his pants,spreading her legs "Dont scream...or I'll kill you" he covered her mouth before pushing into her. He grunted,moaning as he felt her get wet. He groaned "Oh you whore,you deserve this" he panted,pumping faster "Ohhh yeah,take my cock you cunt" he grunted,pumping faster "Ahhg!" he filled her with his cream,panting. He pulled out,letting go of Kim. He smiled,making sure she was okay. He kissed her softly "Mmmm,Im sleepy" he chuckled,picking her up and carrying her to their room

He got undressed,getting next to her "Sleep tight baby" he chuckled as he heard snoring. Sleep quickly covered him,and they slept peacefully


	28. Valentines Day

Several days later,Valentines day had arrived. Ron groaned,opening his eyes as sun poured through the curtain onto his face. He slowly sat up,grinning as he saw the woman sprawled out next to him,passed out from exhaustion. Ron chuckled,sitting up and stretching. He groaned as the cold air hit the scratch marks on his back. He yawned,rubbing his face as he walked to the bathroom. Kim stirred,groaning softly before quickly sitting up and running to the bathroom

Ron rubbed shaving cream on his face and chin,grabbing for the razor next to him. Kim burst in,getting on her knees,throwing up into the toilet. Ron smiled softly "Hey cutie" Kim groaned,throwing up the leftover hamburger she had eaten 3 hours ago. Ron grimaced and put the razor down,kneeling next to her. He rubbed her back "Oh Kimmy,Kimmy,Kimmy" he pulled her hair back gently,opening the drawer above his head,taking out a blue hair tie

He put her hair in a ponytail,smiling softly. Kim inhaled,sniffling "Can you get me so-" Ron grabbed a glass of water from the counter,handing it to her. It was a daily ritual,and Kim couldn't help but smile "Thank you" he smiled more,rubbing her back as she sipped the water "Happy Valentines Day Kimmy" Kim blushed and smiled softly "Happy valentines day...sorry this isn't exactly the most romantic morning" he chuckled softly,standing back up,grabbing the razor

"Well,as soon as we get dressed,I'm taking you out to breakfast,and then I have another surprise for you" Kim smiled,standing as Ron shaved "It's about time you shaved,last night,when you were eating me out,it felt like sandpaper" Ron chuckled,rinsing the razor "Sorry baby" he finished up,rinsing his face off and grabbing a bottle of aftershave from the cabinet. Kim's eyes followed the bottle and he grinned,knowing she loved the smell of it

He splashed some on,washing his hands "Come on baby,let's get dressed" he walked to their room,opening the closet "What should I wear" he smirked "Well,I would be fine with nothing,but I don't think they allow that where we are going" Kim blushed,following. He pulled on black pants,a white button up shirt and a jacket. He smiled,grabbing a bow tie from the closet,sitting on the bed

Kim grabbed a red maternity dress from the closet "Should I wear heels?" Ron shook his head,smiling. He finally tied his bow tie,grinning at himself in the mirror. Kim slipped on the dress,which fit her loosely and showed off her pregnant curves"Ohh sexy" he grinned,rubbing her ass,pinching "Ohh" he chuckled,putting his shoes on "What about Rufus?" Ron shrugged "Lately all he wants to do is sleep"Kim nodded,putting on a jacket "Ready to go?"

He nodded,grabbing his wallet,walking out holding Kim's hand. After a quick make out session in the elevator,as usual,Ron got in the car,grinning "I hope you have fun today baby" Kim giggled and nodded "I'm sure I will" He pulled out,driving off,yawning "Did I wear you out last night?" he chuckled "Well kind of,the scratches on my back kept me up though" Kim blushed and looked down,smiling shyly "Sorry" he grinned,pulling into Sharis "Its okay baby" he quickly got out,opening Kim's door for her

She smiled as he hooked his arm over hers "Oh,I smell blueberries" he sniffed the air "really?" she nodded,pulling him into the restaurant. He chuckled,allowing her to. After 2 minutes a waiter led them to a booth. Ron sat down across from Kim,grinning "You look gorgeous,as always" Kim blushed softly and he blushed to. The waiter came back "Ready to order?" Ron smiled "I'll have a cup of black coffee,and a strawberry pancake please" the man wrote it down "And for you?" Kim smiled "I'll have Belgian waffles with blueberries mixed in,a side of bacon,extra crunchy,ohh and a glass of dr pepper with a slice of apple in it"

Ron chuckled softly as the man wrote it down,grimacing "All right" he walked off and Ron smiled "I love you Kim" She smiled and opened her mouth to reply but stopped. He frowned "Whats wrong?" she touched her stomach and gasped softly "T...Theyre moving!" He stood up quickly,smiling wide "Really!?" he got on his knee's next to her,touching her stomach. He felt small flutters and got tears "Oh...Oh wow.."

He inhaled and stood up,helping her up "Our babies!Oh Kimmy,I felt them,they're so small!" he picked her up,spinning her around,laughing "I'm a daddy!" people smiled and chuckled. He set her back down,grinning "Oh Kim,I'm so happy" she blushed and rubbed her belly "I could tell" he blushed and smiled as his coffee and her Dr Pepper arrived. He sipped,watching her,full of pride. 12 minutes later their food arrived,and they began to eat

Kim moaned as she ate,causing Ron to smirk "ENjoying yourself?" she nodded,licking her plate. He laughed,sipping his coffee. He had already finished his meal. Kim burped and he grinned,getting out his wallet,putting money in the small black book. The waiter came by,taking it and Ron helped Kim up "Lets go my love" he walked her to the car,helping her in. After he got in and buckled up,they started off onto the road "Where are we going?" he grinned "Carnival baby" she gasped and clapped her hands,giggling "Ohh!"

He smiled,following the signs "oh and Ron?" he turned to her "Yeah?" she smiled "I love you to" his heart melted as he pulled into the driveway,parking. He opened the door for her,yet again,helping her out. He patted his pocket,holding her hand as they walked to the front gate. Ron paid the 10 dollars,smiling as he and Kim entered the park. He looked around,grinning "Remember,only slow rides" she nodded,pointing to the Tunnel of Love. Ron grinned,walking to it "You read my mind baby"they got in line. After 16 minutes they arrived at the front. Ron carefully helped Kim into the boat. He got in next to her,grinning

The ride began as they went into the dark tunnel. Kim looked around,,seeing the shapes of hearts forming as romantic music played. Ron chuckled,kissing her neck. Kim moaned softly "MmmRon" he started to pull on her dress but she stopped him "The sign said no coitus,it could tip the boat" Ron pouted "Fine,but..it didnt say no making out" he wrapped his arms around her,kissing "Mmmm" Kim moaned,rubbing his back. He grunted as he felt her hand unzip his pants and grip his cock "Shit baby" he groaned "Baby I'll ruin my pants" she giggled as she slowly jerked him

"No you wont" he moaned,gripping the seat "K..K..Kimmy I.."he bit his lip,squirming as she jerked faster. After 4 minutes he whimpered "K..Kimmy I..Im gonna ohh" he grunted. Kim put her mouth over his cock,sucking in his cum. Ron groaned more as she pulled away "D...Damn" he panted,tucking himself back in "I told you that you wouldn't ruin them"

He blushed more as the ride stopped and they got off. After 6 more hours of easy going rides and cheap carnival food,Ron yawned,holding her close as they walked to the games. They walked to the milk bottle game and Ron grinned,handing the man a dollar,getting one ball "Ron the chance of winning is one to 2000" he chuckled,and the girl running the booth smirked. Ron winded his arm up,throwing at the pyramid of bottles. There was a crashing sound,and the bottles fell. Ron smirked and the girl's mouth fell open "Dammit.." she sighed "Pick any of the extra-large prizes" Ron looked at Kim

"Pick one baby" Kim blushed "Really?" he nodded "Umm..O...Okay,umm the flamingo" the girl handed Ron the pink stuffed animal,mumbling under her breath "Here my sweet" he handed it to her,smiling. Kim hugged it tight,smiling wide "Oh Ron..I love it" He blushed more,holding her hand as he walked to the strength bell. Ron grinned and winked at Kim. He grabbed the hammer,swinging it over his shoulder. He smirked,bring it down hard,hitting the middle "Medium prize" the man yelled,handing Ron a medium stuffed animal. He looked at it "A pony" he chuckled,handing it to Kim "For you"

She blushed softly and he held her hand,walking to the ferris wheel "Its getting late baby,how about this is our last ride" she nodded,getting in the seat. Ron whispered something in the operators ear,and then sat next to Kim. The ride started up,making 2 rotations before stopping. Ron and Kim were at the top. Ron grinned,looking at Kim "Ohh,we're at the top" he chuckled "Yep,quite a coincidence" Kim blushed and smiled as Ron kissed her slowly. He pulled away,blushing "I love you so much Kimmy" he reached into his pocket

He swallowed "I have a question for you" she smiled softly "What is it?" he blushed,opening the box "Will you be my valentine?" Kim gasped,looking at the opal gem attached "Oh Ron,of course I will" he smiled,putting the necklace on her "Oh...I love it" he kissed her softly as the ferris wheel rotated to the ground. Getting off,Ron winked at the operator,who gave him a thumbs up. They walked to the car,holding hands "I'm taking you out to dinner baby"they got in and Kim blushed "Your so sweet"

They arrived at the olive garden,getting out and walking inside. They got a table and ordered. Ron sighed,holding Kim's hand,pressing a kiss to it "I love you so much,I can't wait till we're married" Kim blushed,smiling wide "I love you to,and me neither" their food arrived and they quickly ate,eager to get home. Ron quickly drove to the apartment,grinning wide "Oh Kimmy,I want to make love to you all night long" she grinned as they arrived and she was pulled onto the elevator. He picked her up,kissing her hard "MmmmRon"the door opened and he stepped out

Ron chuckled,carrying Kim to their door,kissing her neck "Ohh Ron" he fumbled with the keys,grinning "Hang on Ron" she squirmed out of his arms,opening the door,walking inside,and shutting the door in his face. Ron pouted,but smiled,pulling on his tie and beginning to unbutton his shirt. After 4 minutes he heard a soft,seductive voice say "Come in" he grinned,opening the door,walking inside. Candles and rose petals formed a trail,leading to the bedroom. Ron groaned,mumbling "Fuck yes"

He pulled his tie off,tossing it on the table. Ron kicked his shoes off,along with his socks. He smiled,walking to the bedroom,opening the door. He froze,blushing hard. The nightstand was covered in candles,and the bed had rose petals on it. Gentle music was playing from Kim's iPod,making Ron's heart beat faster. What sent him over the edge was his pregnant fiancée was lying on their bed,wearing a white babydoll and garter belt. He mumbled,drooling slightly

"Oh Ronald" he looked at her face,and,seeing her crook a finger at him,beckoning,he quickly unbuttoned his shirt,tossing it down. Kim ran her hands up her smooth thighs,making Ron whimper with want. He pulled his pants off,panting as he threw them behind him. Ron climbed onto the bed,staring at Kim "Oh Kimmy...y...you look stunning..m...may I?" she nodded and he licked his lips,pulling the lace ties,letting the babydoll cascade off of her

He swallowed,reaching out,gently cupping her breasts "Oh" he squeezed,licking his lips more "So sexy" he latched on to her right nipple,sucking "Ohhh" he moaned,closing his eyes,humming "Oh Ron!" he pulled away,sliding his boxers off,tossing them to the side. He kissed her gently,climbing on top of her "Oh Kim" he kissed her neck slowly,rubbing his hands down to her panties and garter belt,slowly sliding them off "Mmm,so sexy" he slowly entered her,smiling as she flushed "Oh Kimmy" he rubbed her cheek,kissing slowly. Kim moaned,running her hands down his back

"Oh Kim" he thrust slowly,whispering against her lips. Kim moaned loudly,whimpering as he gained momentum "Ron!Oh Ron!" he panted,the bed squeaking as they made love. Ron groaned,sucking on her neck "Yes!Yes!" he grunted softly,sweat trickling down his face and chest "Oh Ron!C...Cum with me!" he smiled,thrusting faster,making the headboard hit the wall. He panted,grunting with Kim as they expelled their love juices.

Ron panted,rolling off of his fiancée. Kim panted too,drenched in sweat. Ron smiled,rubbing her cheek "I love you Kimberly" she smiled sleepily "I love you Ronald" they slowly drifted off to sleep,holding one other

* * *

Ron's eyes popped open as he heard a shriek from the living room. He quickly sat up,pulling on his boxers. He ran into the living room "Kim!?Whats wrong baby?!" Kim was on the floor,crying softly. He ran to her,kneeling down "Baby?!" She looked up and whimpered "I..I went to wake Rufus up..t...to make him breakfast a...and...h...he was so cold and...oh god!" she cried and Ron's heart sunk

"Oh god.." he covered his face,groaning. He inhaled,walking to Rufus's bed. He lifted the sheets,groaning as he saw Rufus in rigor mortis,his eyes closed and mouth open "Oh...Oh Rufus" he covered his face,crying softly "Oh Rufus" Kim whimpered,rubbing his back "I'm sure he didn't feel anything" Ron inhaled,swallowing "I um...Im gonna get dressed...and...we'll go bury him" Kim sniffled and nodded,standing "He had a good life Ron" Ron groaned softly,standing too

"Yeah..." he smiled softly,rubbing her cheek. He hugged her tight,inhaling more before walking to the bedroom. He threw on a t-shirt,pants and shoes,whimpering softly. Kim gently picked up Rufus,wrapping him in a paper towel. She was already in her nightgown and slippers. Ron walked back out,sniffling "We'll bury him by the rose bushes outback" he gentle picked up Rufus,sighing as he opened the door,walking out. Kim followed,walking to the elevator with him

There was silence until the door opened. They stepped out,walking to the large park like area behind the apartments. Ron kicked out a hole in the dirt,laying Rufus in it. He gently covered in,sighing "We'll miss you buddy" Kim whimpered and he rubbed her back "Shhh" Ron knew this day would come eventually,and he was prepared. Kim picked a rose from one of the bushes,putting it on the small grave "Bye Rufus..w..we love you" Ron smiled softly,holding her hand,walking back to the elevator

Ron rubbed her shoulders as the elevator rose "Lets stay home today...watch some movies...relax" she sniffled,nodding "Oh Kimmy,its okay" she sniffled "It's not that,it's that I know your going to pick a really crappy movie!" that was not the last time Ron laughed that day


	29. Movie Day

After a quite breakfast of fruit loops,Ron sat on the couch,sighing "Kimmy,the dishes are clean,come sit down" she scrubbed at a bowl,groaning "Uhg!Fine" she set the bowl down,walking over to him"Are you okay?" he smiled,patting his lap "Yeah...Yeah I am" he rubbed her shoulders "He had a good life...a spoiled one to" he chuckled softly,making Kim smile "I...I hope the babies...make friends like that"

Kim smiled softly,nuzzling his neck "Me to" he kissed her cheek,smiling softly "Thank you baby" Kim blushed softly,rubbing his chest "We should call your grandparents,to tell them the babies moved" he nodded,grabbing his cell phone from the couch arm next to him. He scrolled to his contacts,going to his grandfather's name. Pressing the call button and then the speaker button,he set it on Kim's stomach,making her giggle

"H-Hello?" Ron smiled "Hey Grandpa" Kim smiled "Oh Hello Ronald" Ron swallowed "Umm,t...two things...first,R..Rufus passed away" there was a deep sigh "Oh dear...I'm very sorry" Ron sniffled "Yeah,we buried him this morning...he's in a better place,swimming in pools made of nacho cheese" he chuckled,as did his grandfather "The second thing is,well...Kim felt the babies move" his grandfather coughed "Really?Oh How exciting!Hang on,I'll get your grandma"

Ron smiled,hearing his grandfather call for his wife "Hello?Ron are you there?" Ron held Kim's hands "Hey grandma" he heard a whisper and his grandmother inhaled "The babies moved?Oh that's so exciting!Oh,and..I heard about Rufus...Im so sorry sweetie,he was such a nice fellow" Ron smiled more "Thanks,Kim's next to me" There was a loud whisper again "Oh Kimberly,how are you?" Kim smiled "Oh,Im fine,how are you?"

She chuckled "Old and tired" Ron rolled his eyes "Why don't you come over tomorrow?Our friends will be around and I'm sure they would love to hear about the babies" Kim smiled and Ron chuckled "Sure,we'll bring some food" there was a long beeping sound and Maria sighed "Well,we have to go,we're going to watch 'Breakfast at tiffany's'...again" Ron smirked,knowing it was his grandfathers favorite movie "Okay,we'll let you go" Maria chuckled "Goodbye dears"

Ron hung up,chuckling "My grandpa loves that movie,maybe a little too much" Kim smiled,rubbing her stomach "Oh,they're moving more" Ron's eyes lit up and he took the phone off of her belly,replacing it with his hand. He grinned as he felt movement under his palm "Oh wow..." he put his ear to her stomach,grinning "I already love them" Kim smiled,running her soft fingers through his hair "Of course you do...you're their daddy"

He inhaled "Yeah..Im...Im a daddy" a single tear trickled out of his left eye,rolling down his freckled cheek,onto his neck and finally,down his shirt. He swallowed,rubbing her stomach slowly "You're a mommy...at almost 16" he groaned "I ruined your future..." she shook her head quickly "No...you created it" he blushed and she closed her eyes "I love you Kim" she softly whispered "I love you to"

He smiled,grabbing the remote from next to him and turning on the TV. He flipped through channels before coming to 'Glory'. Kim's eyes popped open and she looked at the TV. Ron smiled,rubbing her stomach slowly,loving the fact that his children were just inches away from him. It made him feel better,and safer. Kim ran her fingers around his roots,enjoying the touch of his silky strands on her fingers

After a few hours,the movie ended and Ron rocked Kim slowly "Shhh" he whispered in her ear "Oh Ron,I know how it ends...but...it's still always so sad!" he blushed and sighed "I'm sorry baby,why don't you put on a different movie,and I'll order us some chinese food" she sniffled,looking up at him "Can we get spring rolls?" he grinned,grabbing his phone "Of course,anything for you my love"

He dialed the phone,holding it up to his ear "Hello,China star,how may I help you?" Ron smiled,rubbing Kim's back "Hello,ummm,can we get the number 6,with noodles,and rice?Oh and the number 2 with spring rolls and chicken" Kim giggled when he said 'number 2',making Ron smirk and roll his eyes. As Ron ordered,Kim flipped through the channels,trying to find a movie. Ron hung up,smiling wide " Be here in about 18 minutes"

Kim grinned to,turning it on sci-fi,where an original movie was beginning "Crocasaurus huh?Well,okay"he wrapped his arms around her,pulling her close as the movie began. 23 minutes later,there was a knock on the door and Ron stood,grabbing his wallet from the table. He opened the front door,smiling "How much?" the girl looked at the receipt "$20.10" Ron got out two 10's and a dime,handing them to the girl "Thanks" he took the bags,shutting the door

After making sure every door and window was secured,he walked back to Kim,grinning"Here you are my love" he set the bags down,walking to the kitchen. He opened the cupboard,getting out two plates and two glasses. He filled each glass with apple juice,and carried them and the plates back to Kim. After 2 and a half hours of terrible graphic,s and even worse acting, Kim groaned,yawning "Mmm" Ron slid his fingers over her shoulders,playing with her bra strap "Your new clothes feel good baby?" she nodded

He grinned "Good,although I'm sure they feel better when they're off of you" Kim rolled her eyes,sitting up "Actually,Im going to take a shower,im all greasy" She stood,walking towards the bathroom,unbuttoning her nightgown. Ron,taking this as an invitation,followed her


	30. Updating soon

I will be updating soon via tablet


End file.
